


between everything, yourself, and home

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: – Это твой дом? – как-то спросил Баки.– Ну да, это место, где я сейчас живу.Баки вернулся домой, но Стиву не сразу удалось это понять.





	between everything, yourself, and home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [between everything, yourself, and home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779600) by [napricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napricot/pseuds/napricot). 



Возвращение Баки после падения Щ.И.Т.а оказалось совсем не таким, как Стив себе его представлял. Он воображал еще одну спасательную операцию, как в Аццано, или сражение бок о бок при захвате баз ГИДРы. Или, как он найдет Баки, где бы тот ни прятался, куда бы ни бежал, и присоединится к нему. В моменты самого сильного отчаяния Стив думал, что все может закончиться только новым боем с Зимним Солдатом. Или смертью Баки от руки какого-нибудь агента ГИДРы или даже его собственной. 

И вот что произошло на самом деле: пока Стив разбирался с делами Мстителей (какие-то мелкие воришки захватили серьезное оружие, оставшееся после битвы с читаури), а Сэм искал Баки, Баки сам подошел к Сэму посреди бела дня и протянул флешку, набитую сведениями о ГИДРе. Он сказал, что готов прийти хоть сейчас, пожалуйста, но только после того, как Сэм или Мстители дадут гарантию, что он больше не будет использоваться в качестве Зимнего Солдата. Сказав это, Баки исчез, а Сэм вернулся в Башню с флешкой, совершенно сбитый с толку. 

– Мы можем это пообещать? – спросил Стив у команды, когда те собрались.

Стиву хотелось бы так думать, но он не был наивным, что бы там Тони ни говорил. И еще это тщательно продуманное условие, о котором просил Баки: не безопасность или неприкосновенность, не судебное разбирательство. И не сохранность собственной жизни. Только гарантия того, что его больше не будут использовать как оружие.

Тони тоже это заметил.

– Не то чтобы он мог мечтать о чем-то большем, так? Думал, его список требований будет объемнее и по меньшей мере начинаться с «пожалуйста, не убивайте меня». Но да, полагаю, мы можем это сделать. 

Наташа кивнула.

– Я продолжаю следить за тем, что происходит во всех государственных службах после падения Щ.И.Т.а, вплоть до судов по делу ГИДРы. Радуйся, что русские и американские филиалы ГИДРы никогда не ладили. Зимний Солдат – гигантский камень преткновения между ними, а учитывая, сколько высокопоставленных должностных лиц было связано с ГИДРой, катастрофа в международных отношениях будет, по-видимому, сдержанной. Зимний Солдат во время холодной войны использовался обеими сторонами, так что на суде на это все будут указывать пальцем.

– И как это поможет Баки? – спросил Стив.

– Штаты хотят повесить все это на Россию. Они не знают, что Зимний Солдат – это Баки Барнс. Не уверена на сто процентов, но они знают, что он был американским солдатом. Какие-то парни из ГИДРы дали об этом показания. Так что Штаты скажут: вы похитили одного из наших драгоценных героев войны, держали его в плену и использовали для того, чтобы убивать людей. Мол, да как вы посмели и все такое. Россия ответит: американская ГИДРА купила Солдата по-честному, а затем вы заставили его убивать наших людей. А ваш министр обороны был его куратором, так что мы тоже не в восторге от всего этого и все такое. А на самом деле тут много политики, говорить о которой – вне нашей компетенции, – сказала Мария. 

Сэм сложил руки на груди и нахмурился.

– Я думал, всю эту кучу доказательств предполагалось скрыть от посторонних глаз.

Наташа и Мария удивленно приподняли брови.

– Дело в том, – продолжила Мария, – что Зимний Солдат в международных отношениях – очень щекотливый вопрос. Суд над ним вскроет ворох грязного белья с обеих сторон. Мы прощупывали почву – никого не радуют перспективы.

– Если на повестке дня не расследование по его делу, то что же тогда? Убить Баки? – спросил Стив.

Ничто из этого и близко не было хорошей новостью. Похоже, единственным выходом для Баки будет исчезнуть или попасть в механизм государственной машины, чтобы быть вне досягаемости, пока он ждет честного и беспристрастного суда. Если до этого дойдет, Стив схватит Баки и бросится в бега. 

Тони покачал головой.

– Оперативные группы, работающие против ГИДРы, не хотят этого. Они отчаянно нуждаются в том, чтобы агенты ГИДРы давали им данные, а не раскусывали капсулы с цианидом. А твой дружок-киборг дал нам кучу данных, пообещав, что сможет достать еще больше. Плюс вспомни, что мы с Роуди спасли жизнь президенту. У нас тоже есть кое-какие рычаги. Мы можем поднять шум и сказать, что вернули бедного американского военнопленного домой. Люди бы прислушались. 

– Стив, послушай, – сказала Наташа. – Мои обстоятельства не были иными. Думаю, мы попробуем раскачать этот вопрос с Барнсом и с ним обойдутся не жестче, чем со мной на первом допросе. Потребуется какое-то время, чтобы все улеглось, а нам нужно будет убедиться, что Барнс не опасен. Но я думаю, мы можем выполнить его требование. Особенно с учетом того, что оно уже совпадает с желанием множества людей. 

Стив облегченно выдохнул.

– Ладно. Итак, хорошо. Каков наш следующий шаг? Что я могу сделать?

– Прежде чем мы углубимся, нам нужно проверить, честен ли Барнс. Убедиться, что он не припрятал какие-нибудь грязные сюрпризы от ГИДРы и что он на самом деле хочет завязать и перестать быть киборгом-убийцей. Ну, в смысле, что он психически к этому готов, – справедливо заметил Тони.

– Согласен. Но для этого нам нужно снова его найти, – сказал Стив.

– Он найдет одного из нас, – уверенно сказала Наташа. – Вы с Сэмом будете светиться в городе, и он получит сообщение.

Так они и сделали. И во время прогулки Стив доставал Сэма вопросами про Баки: как он выглядел, все ли с ним было в порядке, вспомнил ли он что-либо, упоминал ли он Стива, сказал ли, где можно будет его найти? У Сэма ответов было немного: Баки выглядел хорошо, на вид казался спокойным, только слегка волновался. Толком ничего не рассказал, кроме как о своем желании вернуться, и извинился перед Сэмом за битву на Трискелионе.

– Это же хороший знак, правда? – спросил Стив.

– Это определенно лучше, чем я ожидал, – ответил Сэм и, подумав, добавил: – Я спросил, как мне стоит его называть. И он сказал называть его Баки.

От облегчения у Стива ослабли колени. Он мог предугадывать и мучаться насчет всего остального, но вот это походило на недвусмысленный ответ. «Какой, к черту, Баки?» – спрашивал Зимний Солдат несколько месяцев назад. И теперь ответ у него был. Это вселяло в Стива сумасшедшую отчаянную надежду. Что все может быть хорошо. 

***

Наташа была права – в конце концов Баки его нашел. Последние пару дней Стив бродил по Центральному вокзалу в Нью-Йорке, отчасти от досады, отчасти потому, что здесь было наилучшее место, чтобы запланировать встречу: достаточно многолюдно, чтобы исчезнуть или остаться незамеченным. И тут хватало открытого пространства, чтобы они оба чувствовали себя в безопасности. И то, как Стив вглядывался в чужие лица в толпе, тоже было нормально – в таком месте большинство людей ждет приезда своих близких. Но как бы Стив ни был внимателен, он все равно пропустил тот момент, когда Баки вышел из толпы людей, идущих с одной из платформ. Мгновение это был всего лишь еще один безликий парень, высокий и мускулистый, одетый в неприметный набор одежды: джинсы, толстовку и бейсболку, – а через секунду он поднял козырек, чтобы показать внимательные ярко-синие глаза. И тогда Стив понял, что это Баки. 

У Стива была примерно минута для того, чтобы впитать в себя каждую деталь Баки, прежде чем тот приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки. Ему стоило бы провести эту минуту, размышляя, что сказать, но Стив этого не сделал. Вместо этого он рассматривал легкость, с которой Баки шел: не слишком резко и не слишком медленно. В его виде не было ничего хищного. Стив просканировал внешний вид Баки на предмет ранений, но ничего не нашел. Он ясно увидел, что Баки раздался в плечах и его лицо стало слегка полнее. Темные круги под глазами означали, что спать ему не особо удавалось. И еще Стив смог считать напряжение в осанке и нервозность по беспокойно двигающимся рукам несмотря на то, что выражение его лица было типичным для обычного приезжего в Нью-Йорке – пропитанное неясным недобрым смущением. Очевидно, что это не был Баки из прошлого столетия, но и не Зимний Солдат. И этого было достаточно, чтобы Стива затопило невероятной силы надеждой.

Когда Баки оказался перед ним, Стив сообразил, что должен был придумать и сказать нужные слова.

– Ты знаешь меня? – вот что он в итоге произнес.

Выражение лица Баки было нейтральным, а речь – ровной и неторопливой.

– Ты Стив. Я читал про тебя в музее, – ответил он. 

Стив выдохнул с каким-то всхлипом, но, заметив, как изогнулся уголок губ Баки и как загорелись его глаза, рассмеялся.

– Ты такой придурок…

Стив не был уверен, кто двинулся первым. Он лишь услышал, как сумка Баки упала на землю, а секунду спустя они уже обнимались. Стив до сих пор не привык обнимать Баки всем этим телом: он все еще думал, что сможет уткнуться Баки в грудь. Теперь же он мог уютно устроиться лицом в том месте, где шея переходила в плечо – там он мог уловить запах мыла Баки и его пота и, если он напряжет суперсолдатский слух, услышать, как бьется пульс на шее. Баки крепко обнимал его, слегка крепче обычного, в частности из-за металлической руки, но Стива это не волновало. Баки был жив и помнил Стива, и еще он был теплым и обнимал его. В этот короткий момент жизнь была прекрасна.

Потом Баки наконец отстранился, запутанная реальность навалилась снова. Стиву пришлось взять себя в руки, потому что Баки совершенно точно нуждался в нем, если они собирались пройти этот путь до конца.

– Ладно. Думаю, я и моя команда можем гарантировать тебе то, о чем ты просил. В основном тут политические причины, но Наташа и Тони, похоже, во всем уверены. Они просто хотят проверить тебя, прежде чем мы продолжим, хотят убедиться, что ты это...ты, полагаю.

Баки кивнул.

– Ну да, это будет справедливо. – Баки закинул на плечо свою сумку, и они направились к выходу из вокзала, двигаясь достаточно близко к друг другу, чтобы их плечи соприкасались. Стиву хотелось взять Баки за руку, но ему пришлось сжать кулак, чтобы не потянуться. Он не знал, как Баки и в лучшие времена мог бы на это отреагировать, что уж было думать о сегодняшнем дне.

Они продолжили разговор о вещах первостепенной важности: о том, чего Баки ждет от команды, какова стратегия на сегодняшний день, а также какие заверения и доказательства Баки может предоставить в подтверждение того, что он больше не на поводке у ГИДРы. Когда они подошли ко входу в Башню, Стив остановил Баки.

– Ты уверен насчет этого? Если ты еще пока не хочешь возвращаться, ты не обязан этого делать, – Стив сглотнул, но он дал Баки обещание. – Я знаю, что… преследовал тебя. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я это прекратил, я отступлю. Ты можешь уйти, если захочешь.

Баки остановился, вглядываясь в него. В этом было что-то знакомое и незнакомое одновременно – в том, как смотрел Баки. Это была все та же беспристрастная оценка, к которой Стив привык, только с осторожной новой дистанцией. 

– Твою маму звали Сара. И вот что она обычно говорила – начав убегать однажды, ты уже никогда не остановишься, – неуверенно сказал Баки, вопросительно глядя, и Стив кивнул. Ну да, его мама говорила так. Они с Баки были единственными оставшимися в живых людьми, которые помнили это. – Я хочу перестать бежать. И я не хочу сражаться. 

При этом голос Баки звучал гораздо более измученно, чем когда-либо. Если бы прямо сейчас с неба свалились инопланетяне, Стив бы сразился с каждым из них голыми руками ради того, чтобы Баки не пришлось даже сжимать кулаки. Баки не хотел драться. Стив будет драться за него на каждой войне, если потребуется, лишь бы Баки точно больше не довелось этого делать.

***

Вот только Стив уже не должен был воевать, ему даже не нужно было лупить кого-либо или разбивать чьи-либо лица щитом. Вместо этого Тони и Мария использовали Стива будто политически беспощадный агитационный плакат – образец живой и пылающей пропаганды. Пока Тони с Наташей убеждались, что ГИДРА не оставила Баки никаких неприятных сюрпризов, Стив обошел множество заседаний и брифингов. Тони сказал, что эта его смесь угрожающего осуждения и благородной печали «очень и очень эффективна, поэтому продолжай в том же духе», чем Стив и занимался. Прежде чем отправиться в разные конференц-залы и кабинеты Вашингтона для выполнения своей части работы, Стив развлекал себя фантастическими идеями о том, чтобы приковать себя к Баки наручниками, потому что Наташа сказала ему, что он не сможет оставаться с Баки во время всех этих разбирательств и осмотров.

– Ты просто само воплощение пристрастности, Стив. Предоставь это все нам. Обещаю, я никому не позволю его обидеть.

И Стив поверил Наташе. Поверил потому, что только просьба Баки удерживала его от попытки стащить пару адамантиевых наручников из арсенала Тони и стать для Баки буквально ядром и цепью.

– Стив, я не смогу этого сделать, если ты постоянно будешь сидеть в углу и рычать на всех, будто самый злой в мире сторожевой пес.

Так что Стив отпустил Баки. В конце концов, ему больше ничего не оставалось – не было встреч, на которых нужно было давать свидетельские показания. И еще потому, что в такого рода сражениях – в залах, где велись битвы власти и бюрократии – лучше всего воевали Тони, Мария и Наташа. Стив продолжал следить за обновлениями новостей и за тем, чтобы Баки был в порядке, чтобы Наташа не бросила его, и чтобы дела шли хорошо.

– Ты уверена, что никто из этих людей тайно не работает на ГИДРу? – спросил Стив у Наташи однажды ночью во время их ежедневного разговора о ходе расследования.

– Уверена. Ну блин, Роджерс, это всего лишь займет на неделю больше времени, – Стив помолчал и сжал телефон чересчур сильно. Тот затрещал, и Наташа вздохнула. – У Клинта есть здание в Бед-Стай. И у него некоторые проблемы с какими-то парнями из мафии. Пойди и помоги ему, если сможешь выкроить минутку в своем плотном графике по волнению.

Это ощущалось как никому не нужная работа, судя по тому, как неубедительно Клинт заявлял, что ему нужна помощь. Но Стив все равно пошел и спровадил тех парней в спортивных костюмах. У них даже не было шансов нанести хоть один удар, поэтому они просто сбежали. Разобравшись с этим всем за один раз, Стиву больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как мерять шагами квартиру, заниматься или бегать с Сэмом и беспокоиться насчет наихудших сценариев развития событий. А их было полно. 

Стив собрался и подготовил сумку. Просто на всякий случай. Если дела пойдут неважно, он хотел быть к этому готовым. Если все будет плохо, он выкрадет Баки и они ударятся в бега. Эти мысли вызывали у Стива тревогу и волнение. «Как только ты начнешь убегать…» Но Стива это не заботило. Он будет бежать так долго, как только понадобится, лишь бы оставаться с Баки и защищать его. 

***

Наконец-то Баки разрешили окончательно вернуться к Стиву. Стив, который до самого последнего момента был готов схватить вещи, выкрасть Баки и сбежать, внезапно оказался в полной растерянности. Все разрешилось и уладилось: Зимний Солдат остался призраком, а Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс официально вернулся к жизни примерно под дюжиной грифов «Секретно» и «Для ограниченного круга лиц». Его выпустили к Мстителям под какую-то странную форму программы защиты свидетелей и под псевдодомашний арест, одобренный Баки. Он будет помогать силам, работающим против ГИДРы, с анализом разведывательных данных и тактическими консультациями, насколько у него это будет получаться, и ему будет запрещено покидать штат без предварительного разрешения. Однако он может восстановиться в статусе и делать что пожелает до тех пор, пока это никак не будет связано с насилием. Для Баки все было вполне приемлемым, а различные разведывательные службы и главы мирового правительства, по-видимому, вздохнули с облегчением. 

Когда Наташа привела Баки обратно в Башню, где Стив в ожидании успел чуть ли не вспахать ковер в квартире, то она казалась уставшей, но довольной. Стив осмотрел Баки в поисках ранений, но ничего не обнаружил. На нем была одежда, закрывающая с головы до ног и напоминающая ту, в которой он отправлялся на свои долгие допросы: джинсы, хенли и свитер. Баки выглядел измученным, под его глазами залегли темные круги, но его плечи были куда расслабленней с тех пор, когда Стив его впервые встретил. Баки почти незаметно улыбнулся, когда его увидел. Улыбался Баки практическими одними глазами, но Стиву все равно было тепло. 

– Все прошло настолько хорошо, насколько это было возможно, – сказала Наташа, когда Стив проводил их в квартиру. Она ознакомила Стива с официальными данными и требованиями к освобождению Баки, что в конечном итоге свелось следующему – проследить за тем, чтобы Зимний Солдат не слетел с катушек. А если он слетит, это будет проблема Мстителей.

Пока Наташа говорила, Баки ходил по квартире и изучал все вокруг. 

– Это твой дом? – в какой-то момент спросил Баки.

– Это место, где я сейчас живу, да, – Стив знал, что это вопрос с подвохом. Но он жил в Башне только несколько месяцев, время от времени, никогда не оставаясь дольше пары недель. – Тони устроил квартиры для каждого из нас со всем необходимым. Я не… Скорее это моя домашняя база. После падения Щ.И.Т.а. я практически не успевал распаковать сумку с вещами. Миссии, знаешь ли.

– И поиски меня.

– Ага.

Баки кивнул и ушел, чтобы заглянуть в спальни. Стив ему разрешил.

– И это все? Мы свободны и невиновны? – спросил Стив у Наташи.

– Насколько это возможно.

– И что теперь? – Стив понял, что слегка растерялся.

Наташа улыбнулась одной из своей редких нежных улыбок, без скрытых острых граней.

– Зависит от тебя. И от него, – сказала она и, поднявшись на носочки, поцеловала его в щеку. – Он будет в порядке, Стив. Похоже, он проделал кучу работы и самая сложная часть уже позади.

Потом она позвала Баки, чтобы попрощаться, и ушла, оставив Стива с Баки в полной растерянности. Он понятия не имел, что ему теперь делать, а внутри него шла борьба между радостью и тревогой. Стив подошел к Баки. Тот был в его спальне и, хмурясь, смотрел на лежащие в углу у двери дорожную сумку и щит.

– Спальня напротив твоя, если тебе подходит. Если тебе что-нибудь нужно или… Ты в порядке? Все хорошо?

– Да, я в порядке. Это что? – Баки кивнул на дорожную сумку.

– Я, эм… – Стив сглотнул, рассмотрев попытку солгать, но тут же отбросив ее, и вскинул подбородок. – А на что похоже?

– Как по мне, так это дорожная сумка. Ты планируешь куда-то уезжать?

– Уже нет. Но я думал… Если бы что-то пошло не так. Схватил бы тебя и побежал.

Баки склонил голову, смущенно сведя брови.

– Со мной вместе?

– Ну да, Бак. У тебя же есть я. Но, кажется, ты и без меня неплохо справляешься.

На лице Баки промелькнуло что-то быстрое и нечитаемое, а затем он вернулся обратно в это настороженное спокойствие. Теперь он был очень тихим. Это не было нервной и нетерпеливой неподвижностью, как на войне, когда Баки едва-едва удавалось расслабиться после напряженного многочасового сидения в снайперских засадах и стрелковых окопах. Это было нечто новое, и Стиву хотелось побольше об этом узнать. Казалось, Стив изголодался по взглядам на Баки – он словно не мог насмотреться на него. На его широкие теперь грудь и плечи, мягкие длинные волосы и знакомые глаза цвета облачного неба. Если в комнате был Баки, Стив не мог смотреть ни на что другое. Баки едва заметно улыбнулся.

– И куда бы мы пошли?

– Да куда угодно. Черт, да мы бы странствовали, как бродяги. Ну, как мы когда-то обсуждали в детстве… – Стив замолчал. Он не знал, помнит ли это Баки. Он вообще не знал, что Баки помнит.

– Так себе план. Тоже мне тактический гений.

Стив улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Когда дело касалось Баки, Стив только мог бросаться в бой и отчаянно надеяться на лучшее. В основном до сегодняшнего дня это работало. А потом Баки слегка неуверенно спросил:

– Могу я… Я хочу поспать.

– Да, конечно. Ты, должно быть, устал. Я… Я буду здесь, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Баки кивнул и ушел в свою спальню.

Стив ожидал, что он, возможно, проснется к ужину, но Баки не проснулся, и Стив отступил, решив, что ему нужно отдохнуть. Он на всякий случай прислушивался к звукам из-за двери комнаты. Суперсолдатский слух позволял ему улавливать многое – в том числе и дыхание Баки, медленное и глубокое. Стив и сам пошел в постель, но когда он проснулся, Баки все еще спал и следов того, что ночью он просыпался, не было. Стив сходил на пробежку, а по его возвращении Баки все еще спал. Стив сделал несколько отчетов, отправил несколько писем, но Баки все еще спал. К концу дня Стив был почти в панике, потому что с тех пор, как Баки лег, прошло уже целых двадцать четыре часа. Баки, кажется, вообще не открывал глаз, но тут в его комнате раздался звук льющейся воды. Полчаса спустя Баки вышел с мокрыми волосами. На нем были домашние штаны и футболка. И он сразу направился в кухню.

– Я… Эм, оставил тебе тарелку еды прошлой ночью. И сэндвич сегодня. Все в холодильнике.

– Спасибо, – ответил Баки, явно намереваясь съесть все предложенное.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – рискнул спросить Стив.

– Отлично. Хорошо.

– Ты долго спал.

Баки слегка улыбнулся и опустил глаза на кухонный стол.

– Раньше не мог этого сделать. А теперь могу.

– Хорошо, я рад, – ответил Стив.

Он бы хотел сказать больше, спросить о миллионе вещей, например, как у Баки дела и чем он на самом деле занимался после падения хеликарриеров. Что было на его допросе, что он помнит, а что – нет. Раньше Стив с Баки могли говорить так, словно у них все время был один длинный разговор, который только изредка прерывался. Они возвращались к нему, как будто он никогда не прекращался, как будто не было перерывов на час, день или долгие месяцы войны. А теперь казалось, что это непреднамеренное ледяное молчание длиной в несколько десятилетий уже не преодолеть.

Баки улыбнулся ему этой своей новой улыбкой, которая в основном была видна только по глазам, и, поднявшись из-за стола, вернулся к себе в комнату. Он вышел обратно с потрепанной записной книжкой и ручкой, затем уселся на диване и стал писать. Это было знакомым зрелищем и напоминало, как Баки делал домашнюю работу, пока они еще были детьми и жили в Бруклине, или как во время войны писал письма сестрам. Он был все таким же умиротворяюще сосредоточенным и отвлекался, только когда кусал нижнюю губу и смотрел в сторону, очевидно, задумываясь. Баки все еще постукивал ручкой по листу, как будто снова зависал над математической задачей или чем-то подобным. Стив сидел за столом на кухне и делал вид, что работает, но в основном он просто рассматривал Баки. Спустя какое-то время любопытство одержало верх.

– Кому ты там пишешь? – спросил он. Стив не помнил, чтобы Баки писал что-либо кроме писем, когда они закончили школу.

– Себе, – отозвался Баки. 

Стив не понял, что он имел в виду. Журнал? Дневник? Список дел?

– У меня тоже есть записная книжка, – неловко сказал он. – Просто список вещей, на которые стоит обратить внимание. Куча всего того, что я пропустил. Куча штук из будущего и все такое. 

– Для этого у меня есть еще одна записная книжка, – сказал Баки, не вдаваясь в подробности. Он сидел на диване до самого заката и все это время писал. А потом, потянувшись и зевнув, пожелал спокойной ночи и ушел к себе в комнату. 

И все началось с начала.

Всю следующую неделю Баки спал примерно по двадцать часов из двадцати четырех. На новой встрече Мстителей Стив рассказал про это. Он уже почти собирался позвонить доктору Чо и поделиться с ней.

– Авв, медвежонок Баки впадает в спячку, – беззаботно проговорил Тони.

Сэм нахмурился.

– Он ест? Выглядит подавленным? – спросил он, заметно беспокоясь.

– Он просыпается, ест кучу еды, пишет что-то в своих записных книжках и потом идет спать. Когда он просыпается, то вроде бы выглядит неплохо. Он тихий, но все в порядке. 

То, каким теперь Баки был тихим (но не вызывающим при этом беспокойства), для Стива было чем-то новым. Баки явно был способен разговаривать, он спрашивал Стива о том, как прошел его день, и даже слушал все с заметным интересом. Если сам Баки был немногословным (ну, как много мог рассказать человек, проспавший ночь и большую часть дня?), то никто из них даже не начинал разговор на более серьезные темы. По крайней мере, насколько Стив знал, Баки не снились кошмары. Если бы не сон и не этот новый лаконичный подход Баки к разговорам, Стив бы не беспокоился. Баки все еще ему улыбался, и, кажется, ему было уютно жить здесь вместе. Он присутствовал везде и был рядом, хоть они больше и не притрагивались друг к другу после того первого отчаянного объятия. Баки всего лишь спал чуть больше, чем кот, и говорил чуть больше, чем любой из них. 

Сэм расслабился, и Тони щелкнул пальцами.

– Видишь? Спячка! 

Стив закатил глаза, однако теперь это слово было очень подходящим. 

– Может, ему и в самом деле необходим сон, Стив. Ты его про это спрашивал? – уточнил Сэм.

– Ага. Получил в ответ всего пять слов. Сказал, что раньше не мог спать, а теперь может.

– Это значит, что он чувствует себя в безопасности, – сказала Наташа. – Дай ему время.

Произнеся это, она сжала его руку и вышла из комнаты для совещаний.

– Вот как, – внутри у Стива стало тепло-тепло, словно в лицо после мороза направили поток солнечного света. Баки чувствовал себя в безопасности. Это было хорошо. Это было то, чего Стиву и хотелось. 

Тони посерьезнел.

– Кэп… – помедлив, сказал он, переглянувшись с Сэмом. Тот кивнул им обоим и вышел, оставив Стива с Тони в комнате одних. – Часть из того, что твой дружок передал Сэму, было подробными данными по проекту создания Зимнего Солдата. Эти данные федералам мы не дадим. Только доктору Чо. 

– Ладно, – Стив сложил руки на груди. Недавнее ощущение тепла растаяло, словно солнце затянуло облаками. – Что было в тех файлах?

– Ты не хочешь знать большую их часть. Но кое-что тебе, возможно, стоит узнать… – Тони замолчал, очевидно, подбирая слова, и этого уже было достаточно, чтобы Стив до чертиков разволновался. – Подкрепленная сывороткой нейропластичность и нейронная регенерация поистине волшебны, если ты ничего не смыслишь в науке. По всем правилам твой кусок размороженной говядины должен быть перемороженным овощем, потому что ГИДРА в основном вынужденно пережигала все вокруг, ведь у них не было углубленного понимания работы мозга. Так что его бедным поджаренным мозгам все еще есть что восстанавливать. Сон – это один из способов это делать. 

– С тех пор как он ушел из ГИДРы, прошел почти год. Сывороточная регенерация работает быстрее, даже при повреждении мозга.

Пару лет назад Стива сильно ударили по голове, достаточно серьезно, чтобы убить обычного человека или оставить инвалидом. Стив же провалялся без сознания три дня, заработал головную боль и целую неделю много спал. А потом все пришло в норму. 

– Ну да. И у него огромный дефицит сна, – сказал Тони, помрачнев. – Оставь его в покое, Стив.

– И что, время, проведенное в заморозке, не считается? – вяло пошутил Стив. Серьезность Тони сбивала его с ног.

– Депривация сна была одним из видов пыток. ГИДРА пользовалась им. ГИДРА пользовалась всеми способами. Так что, Кэп, просто дай ему поспать.

Стив почувствовал, как от лица отхлынула кровь.

– Те файлы…

– Нет, Стив, ты их не прочитаешь.

Тони не смотрел с пренебрежением и не шутил. Он смотрел Стиву в глаза, но не с привычным вызовом во взгляде или со снисходительностью, которая тоже его сильно напрягала. Скорее взгляд Тони напоминал мрачный взгляд полковника Филлипса, который говорил, что его друг, скорее всего, мертв.

– Тони, он мой друг. Какое ты имеешь право… 

– Какое право? Кэп, ты притащил убийцу с промытыми мозгами ко мне домой. Гребаного Зимнего Солдата, который, между прочим, вероятно, убил моих родителей!

Стив вздрогнул, вспомнив Золу в бункере – насмехаясь, тот вывел на экран мелькающие кадры со смертью Говарда.

– Как ты узнал? 

Тони вздохнул и беспокойно провел ладонью по лицу и волосам. В этот момент он казался старше, со всеми этими глубокими грустными линиями у опущенных уголков рта.

– Что касается твоего дружка – он не ходит вокруг да около. Он сам мне рассказал, пока я проверял его руку на предмет неприятных сюрпризов. Сказал, что не помнит всего, хотя думал, что вспомнил. И он очень сильно извинялся и добавил, что поймет, если я захочу его убить или вышвырнуть. Все было очень вежливо, он смотрел мне в глаза и все такое. Ты знал про это?

– Зола показал мне пару вещей в том бункере, но не слишком убедительных. 

Стив тогда решил, что сможет рассказать обо всем Тони, когда будет знать наверняка. Возможно, он не слишком и пытался заполучить эту уверенность. Стив сглотнул ощущение поднимающейся к горлу желчи, в животе стало мутно от чувства вины, ужаса и сожаления. Он расправил плечи и сжал кулаки, готовясь к битве. Это был не первый раз, когда Тони наезжал на него. Стив смог бы справиться с ним, в костюме или без, смог бы удержать его по меньше мере от…

– Прости, Тони. Мы уйдем, мы можем… – но Тони оборвал его нетерпеливым взмахом руки. 

– Ну блин, разве я не потратил последние пару недель на то, чтобы убедиться, что наш любимый списанный Терминатор не закончит брошенным в какую-нибудь дыру, или выстрелом голову, или как-то еще? В отличие от всех остальных в команде, я читаю. К счастью для твоего парня, я сделал это прежде, чем он преподнес мне такой сюрприз. Я знал, что они с ним сделали.

– Ты…

– Собираюсь ли я пуститься во все тяжкие и мстить, как Иниго Монтойя?

«Я понимаю эту отсылку», – подумал Стив. Но, наверное, было не время об этом говорить.

– Да.

Тони нервно улыбнулся.

– Нет, Стив, я не собираюсь.

Что? Эти слова застали Стива врасплох, и он от удивления разжал кулаки.

– Почему нет? – слабым голосом спросил Стив. 

Тони отвернулся, чтобы взять что-то с комода, прочистил горло и заговорил быстро и отрывисто:

– Какой в этом смысл? Он был всего лишь пистолетом, а ведь ему этого не хотелось. Другое дело, если бы он был наемником или террористом, но я читал эти гребаные файлы. Я провел некоторое время в туалете, затем с боксерской грушей, потом с Брюсом и… – Тони повернулся к Стиву и сжал зубы. – Он в моем доме, верно? Так что давай больше никогда не будем об этом говорить и сосредоточимся на прижигании всех чертовых голов ГИДРы. 

– Хорошо. Спасибо тебе.

Тони отмахнулся.

– Кэп, в этой команде ты единственный с чем-то похожим на незапятнанную репутацию. Ну ладно, ты и Уилсон, хоть он и настаивает на том, что не Мститель. У всех остальных тут второй шанс, если не третий. У Барнса для второго шанса есть причина посерьезнее, чем у любого из нас. И я не какой-то там монстр, который жаждет отнять у него это. 

***

Когда Стив вернулся домой, Баки все еще не проснулся. Стив постоял у двери и послушал, а потом открыл ее. Баки крепко спал, лежа на животе на кровати. Он наполовину накрылся одеялом, а живую руку засунул под подушку. Волосы были собраны в хвост, но несколько выскользнувших прядей свисали со щеки и лба. Баки нахмурился и слегка зашевелился, когда Стив зашел, но какая-то его часть будто узнала Стива, потому что он так и не проснулся. Наблюдение за тем, как Баки отдыхает, ненадолго отняло у Стива способность сопротивляться, что, возможно, и было причиной, почему он вообще зашел к нему в комнату.

Буквально минуту назад Стив был готов к ссоре с Тони. Они не слишком ладили и в лучшие времена, а вот это «Думаю, мой лучший друг убил твоих родителей, пока был с промытыми мозгами. Прости, что не рассказал об этом» было далековато от лучших времен. Но, кажется, для Тони это был самый жуткий период. 

Стиву хотелось знать о разговоре, который состоялся между Тони и Баки. Он зашел в лифт, ощущая, как от адреналина все внутри пульсирует, а затем понял, чего Тони не сказал. На секунду его воинственность перенаправилась на Баки. Как Баки мог просто прийти и сообщить это все Тони, когда ничего еще не было известно? Зачем он так рисковал, ведь Тони мог бы отреагировать гораздо хуже и ранить его? Особенно когда он был в таком уязвимом положении, пока Тони осматривал его руку? Стив не понимал, было ли это идиотской храбростью со стороны Баки, или это был такой способ самоустраниться, или же это было желание получить наказание, подкрепленное чувством вины. Если бы Баки проснулся, Стив, может быть, и выведал у него все это. Но Баки еще спал – он отдыхал, потому что наконец ощущал себя в нужной ему безопасности. Он спал, чувствуя себя уязвимым в комнате со Стивом, но, несмотря на это, все равно не просыпался. Доверия Баки, пусть и, возможно, бессознательного, было достаточно для чуда, которое свело на нет всю злость Стива, оставив только что-то вроде болезненного интереса. Так что же наговорили друг другу Тони и Баки? 

Стив уселся на полу возле кровати Баки и задумался. Знакомый звук его дыхания убаюкивал. Если Стив сосредотачивался, он мог расслышать его пульс. Это так напоминало те ночи, проведенные с прислоняющимся к нему Баки: тот прижимался ухом к груди Стива, и когда его легкие сопротивлялись вдоху, а сердце билось с перерывами, то Баки своей большой теплой ладонью гладил его по спине, будто это могло помочь ему собраться и принять больше воздуха. Даже когда дышать было мучительно больно, ровный и уверенный стук сердца Баки был для Стива неким талисманом, поддерживающим его собственный пульс. Следуя указаниям Баки, Стив бы попросил свое собственное бешено бьющееся сердце успокоиться. Биться чуть помедленнее. 

Стиву показалось, что прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Баки проснулся так внезапно, что он даже не предпринял попытку тихо сбежать.

– Стив? Все хорошо? – спросил Баки. После сна его голос был более хриплым. Баки сел на кровати, беспокойно сведя брови.

– Ага, все прекрасно. Я просто… Нужно было тебя увидеть. Прости, я только собирался…

Стив поднялся и быстро вышел из комнаты на кухню, чтобы приготовить Баки что-нибудь поесть. Баки еще не проявлял никаких вкусовых предпочтений и просто ел все то готовое, что было в холодильнике, или то, что Стив перед ним ставил. Баки совершенно не возражал против лишних калорий и протеиновых коктейлей, которые Стив начал готовить ему после того, как понял, что Баки будет просыпаться и есть один раз в день. Поэтому ему нужно было всего и побольше. Стив осознал, что сам еще не обедал, так что приготовил пару сэндвичей и для себя тоже. Он доедал уже второй, когда Баки пришел и, поблагодарив, принялся за свою порцию.

Когда Баки закончил, то посмотрел на Стива и нахмурился.

– Сегодня у тебя была встреча. Что случилось?

– Ничего такого, все хорошо.

Баки приподнял брови, и Стив сдался. Наверное, этот разговор когда-нибудь все равно бы произошел.

– Тони сказал, ты думаешь, что убил Говарда и Марию Старк. – Стив не знал, чего ему стоило ожидать, но Баки смотрел ему в глаза спокойно и пристально. Может, теперь внимания было даже больше, чем обычно.

– Да. 

– Я… беспокоился, полагаю. Насчет реакции Тони. Он ничего не сказал, но я знаю, что он вспыльчивый и… 

– Так тебя это беспокоило? А не то, что я убил одного из твоих друзей? – тон Баки был резким и недоверчивым.

– Это был не ты. Говард и Мария и кто-либо еще… Это все был не ты. У тебя не было выбора. Серьезно, – Стиву не нужно было убеждать себя в этом. Это было просто: небо голубое, дважды два – четыре и Баки не приходилось выбирать ни единой вещи из тех, что он сделал, будучи Зимним Солдатом.

Выражение лица Баки все еще было спокойным, но его глаза наполнились болью и ужасным осознанием, на которые Стиву стало трудно смотреть.

– Я знаю. Но я сделал это.

– То, что они сделали с тобой…

– Я знаю, что они со мной сделали, – резко оборвал его Баки. – Но это не отменяет всего того, что я сделал собственными руками.

– Тебе Тони это сказал?

– Нет, Стив. Я сказал про это Тони, а он только уставился на меня и добавил, мол, ага, это логично. А в следующий раз, когда я его увидел, он спросил меня, знал ли я того, кто мне это приказал, и я выдал ему все что смог, – Баки мрачно улыбнулся. – А потом он сказал мне, что я отлично вписываюсь к вам из-за всех тех убийств, о которых сожалею. Мол, не беспокойся про все это. Он… и в самом деле странный, Стив, – признался Баки.

Стив облегченно рассмеялся.

– Ага, возразить нечего.

Они обменялись неловкими улыбками, и Стив расслабился, хоть вопрос и не был решен. Но, казалось, Баки еще не договорил, потому что он склонил голову и изучающе посмотрел на него. Со всей той болью и осознанием, которые до сих пор были в его взгляде.

– Хочешь сказать, что это не я выстрелил в тебя и избил до полусмерти? – спросил Баки. Теперь его голос был хриплым от горечи и ненависти к самому себе. 

– Ну, мы не в первый раз набрасывались друг на друга с кулаками, – ответил Стив, ведь так оно и было. Бой на хеликарриере нельзя было сравнить с их потасовками в молодости, но Стив старался разрядить обстановку, хоть и неудачно, судя по тому, как Баки отреагировал.

– Не надо… Я мог убить тебя… – Баки поднялся из-за стола и отошел.

– Ты не выстрелил в голову. Ты не промахнулся бы с такого близкого расстояния, но ты не выстрелил в голову. – Баки обернулся и мрачно уставился на него, а Стив уставился в ответ. – Со мной все в порядке, не надо зря беспокоиться. А был ли это ты или нет… Очевидно, что ты не был в своем уме, Бак. Тебе нужно прощение за это, и ты его заслужил. В любом случае ты же вытащил меня из реки.

Вот что имело для Стива значение. Было надеждой, поддерживающей его все эти месяцы поисков и беспокойства, несмотря на те ужасы, которые ГИДРА сделала с Баки. Сэм с Наташей думали, что Стив сошел с ума, но, ха, угадайте-ка, кто в итоге оказался прав. Баки прекратил свои метания и прижал ко лбу ладонь.

– Разве мы… дрались раньше? Перед хеликарриерами.

– Ну да. На мосту, в городе. Ты не ранил меня. Ты не…

Баки резко задрожал всем телом, согнулся пополам и стал задыхаться. Стив вскочил со своего места, пытаясь поднять Баки, когда тот упал.

– Баки? Ты в порядке? – Стив порылся в кармане в поисках телефона, готовый звонить доктору Чо, но Баки уже выпрямился. Стив отвел его к дивану и встал рядом на колени.

– Все хорошо, хорошо. Я просто… вспомнил. – Стив все еще обеспокоенно вглядывался в лицо Баки, но тот уставился куда-то в сторону туманным взглядом, а затем резко собрался и посмотрел на Стива. – Ты назвал мое имя. Маска упала, а ты назвал мое имя.

– Да, да, Бак, я назвал тебя по имени. Но ты, кажется, не знал его, да и меня тоже, – это было кошмарным сном Стива. Будто хуже мира, в котором Баки был мертв, был мир, в котором Баки смотрел на него и не узнавал. 

– Я знал тебя, – неясно отозвался Баки. – Но они обнуляли меня раз за разом, и потом я уже не помнил. 

И Стива снова накрыло: кулаки зачесались, ярость наполняла его, будто воздух кузнечные меха, но ему было некуда выдохнуть ее, не было огня, который можно было бы разжечь.

– Все хорошо. Теперь все закончилось, – сказал Стив Баки. И ощущалось это неправильно, хоть и было правдой. В ответ Баки неопределенно хмыкнул. – Так бывает каждый раз, когда ты что-нибудь вспоминаешь? Хочешь сходить к доктору Чо?

Баки покачал головой.

– Я в порядке. Такое теперь иногда случается, – он прикрыл глаза и тяжело выдохнул. – Ну вперед, спрашивай.

– Спрашивать что?

Баки открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стива, ясно давая понять, чтобы тот не вздумал врать. Так что Стив собрался и все же спросил:

– Как много ты помнишь?

– Многое, но это не значит, что я тот Баки, которого помнишь ты.

Стив кивнул, ведь так оно и было. Баки довоенных времен к нему не вернется, и он это знал. Еще с побега с той фабрики ГИДРы, когда понял, что не узнает взгляда Баки: там одновременно были и несвойственная ему жесткость и глубокая израненность. Стив надеялся, что это пройдет, но понимал, что этого никогда не случится. 

– А я тот Стив, которого ты помнишь? – недоверчиво спросил он. Иногда Стив думал, что полностью вытащили из-подо льда только солдата, Капитана Америку. Иногда ему казалось, что Стив Роджерс до сих пор оставался замороженным.

– Нет. 

Стив улыбнулся, понимая, как болезненно это выглядит.

– Но ты все еще здесь.

– Ага, – губы Баки сложились во что-то похожее на знающую улыбку.

– Ну вот.

***

Вскоре Баки стал спать все меньше, возвращаясь к более нормальным, но все еще чрезмерным для суперсолдата восьми-десяти часам в день. Баки встраивался в привычный будничный распорядок дня: четыре дня в неделю по утрам он работал над анализом данных из ГИДРЫ. Первые дни Стив сидел в засаде в командном центре Мстителей, чтобы видеть, как Баки справляется, пока Мария не прогнала его обратно в офис, потому что он отвлекал и вел себя стремно.

– Роджерс, ты что, потерял чувство постоянства объекта? Он все еще будет здесь, даже если ты не будешь таращиться на него. Прекрати быть таким сталкером, – сказала Мария.

Стив посмотрел на ее своим фирменным осуждающим взглядом Капитана Америки, но она даже не шелохнулась. Тогда он оставил Баки с Марией в командном центре, раз уж у него в любом случае все было хорошо.

Днем дважды в неделю Баки ходил к психологу. Вероятно, она была самым тщательно проверенным психологом в истории – серьезно выглядящая пожилая женщина с добрыми глазами, бывшая монахиня. Стив спрашивал у Баки, нравится ли она ему, нравятся ли сеансы, и Баки отвечал, что все путем. Иногда Баки возвращался бледным и задумчивым, но всегда спокойным. 

Баки тренировался в зале в Башне несколько раз в неделю, и иногда Стив к нему присоединялся. Стив предлагал спарринг, но в ответ получал вполне конкретный отказ, так что он оставлял Баки наедине с силовыми тренажерами и боксерскими грушами. Он смотрел на широкую спину и плечи, пытаясь разглядеть хоть какие-то признаки тревожности, но ничего не находил. В целом все почти не отличалось от того, как Стив проводил свои первые недели после разморозки. Он только был гораздо менее одиноким и, по-видимому, лучше приспосабливался. Ну и инопланетных вторжений не происходило.

Баки всегда возвращался в квартиру вечером, как раз к ужину. Они со Стивом проводили долгие тихие часы вместе, как старики, которыми они в общем-то и были: Баки писал в своем блокноте или читал, пока Стив делал наброски или зачеркивал что-нибудь в своем списке вещей из современной жизни. Они особо не разговаривали. И это ощущалось наказанием за те разы, когда Стиву отчаянно хотелось, чтобы обычно болтливый или возмущающийся Баки просто помолчал. В особо отчаянные моменты Стив понимал, что завидует бесконечным блокнотам Баки, ведь им в последнее время доставались почти всего его слова. 

Стив старался не зацикливаться на том, чем Баки занимается все остальное время. Но у него не получалось. Что бы тот ни делал, оно шло ему на пользу и, должно быть, происходило вне Башни, потому что по возвращении Баки пах травой. Сэм первым, обнаружил, как Баки проводит время. Случайно, когда однажды пошел бегать в одиночку вместо обычных пробежек со Стивом. Сэм прислал фото: Баки с закрытыми глазами лежал на траве в лучах солнечного света. Должно быть, дело происходило в Центральном парке, поскольку Сэм предпочитал бегать там, когда гостил в Башне. Баки лежал на спине, закинув руку за голову, а вторая была вытянута вдоль тела и блестела на солнце. Баки согнул ноги в коленях, так что, скорей всего, он не спал. На груди у него лежала книга, а рядом на траве стояла бутылка воды. Фото не смотрелось постановочным – просто слегка размытый снимок, сделанный с расстояния в несколько метров. Но он все равно был красивым. Баки был красивым. Он спокойно лежал там, наполненный теплом и солнечным светом, и само его присутствие Стив принимал как подарок. И он не знал, как за него сказать спасибо вселенной. Баки жив. От осознания у Стива подгибались колени, и от благодарности перехватывало дыхание. Он знал, какой страшной была цена, но Баки был жив. И он прямо сейчас лежал там, под лучами солнца, и его сердце билось. Живой. Баки оказался чудом в виде третьего шанса, ведь второй шанс Стив воспринял как должное и понятия не имел, что делать с первым. 

Несколько минут спустя Сэм прислал сообщение – Баки передавал привет. За ним последовало еще одно фото, уже вблизи: Баки морщился, глядя в камеру, прикрывая ладонью глаза от солнечного света и слегка улыбаясь. Стив долго рассматривал фотографии, а затем, как в тумане, сохранил их в памяти телефона. Со всей благодарностью, распирающей его грудь. 

Баки с Сэмом вернулись примерно через час, потягивая смузи и болтая. Улыбаясь, Баки отдал смузи Стиву, и тот на какое-то мгновение ощутил тепло его тела, нагретого на солнце, уловил запах травы, на которой он лежал, его легкий запах пота. Если бы Стив умел останавливать время, он бы воспользовался этим моментом и удерживал Баки целую минуту в тишине, смог бы подышать им подольше, смог бы приблизиться и послушать бодрый стук его сердца. Но Баки отстранился, так что Стив просто ему улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, Бак. Значит, это в Центральном парке ты проводишь так много времени?

Баки довольно закивал.

– В Центральном парке в первую очередь можно понаблюдать за людьми, – заметил Сэм. – Но, кажется, Барнс пытался загорать. Между прочим, пляж куда более подходящее для этого место.

Баки выглядел чуть более загорелым, чем пару недель назад. Это был не тот загар, который лип к ним, когда они детьми проводили на улице весь день, но кожа Баки теперь была более теплого оттенка. 

– Нет, я просто соскучился по солнцу.

Сэм приподнял брови.

– Вчера оно тоже светило. И позавчера. И накануне, хотя, думаю, вроде было пасмурно.

– Я знаю. Но я долгое время почти его не видел. И… не был снаружи. А еще зелень. По ней тоже соскучился, – голос Баки был тихим и спокойным, его выражение лица казалось задумчивым и расслабленным, будто он говорил о чем-то не серьезнее погоды. 

Сэм пару секунд выглядел так, будто ему ударили под дых, но прикрыл это улыбкой. Стиву же хотелось закричать, или заплакать, или даже достать солнце с неба для Баки. Стиву хотелось разнести каждый темный бункер ГИДРы, в котором держали Баки взаперти, не давая выходить на солнечный свет, который сейчас так красиво ложился на его лицо. Вместо всего этого Стив отпил смузи и попытался сглотнуть его вместе с комком в горле. 

– Ладно, теперь ты можешь поднабрать витамина Д, – сказал Сэм.

Сэм незаметно сдвинул пару своих пробежек на полдень, и Стив подстроил свой бег под него так, чтобы они могли присоединиться к Баки в парке. Баки не отвергал их компанию – наоборот, устраивался в конечной точке их обычного маршрута и возмутительным образом направлял солнечных зайчиков своей металлической рукой прямо им в глаза, чтобы привлечь внимание. Стив с Сэмом всегда падали потом рядом с ним, и бедному Сэму приходилось вывозить большую часть разговора, потому что Баки, кажется, не особо горел желанием болтать, а Стив был занят тем, что таращился на него, вместо того чтобы вносить посильный вклад в беседу. 

Баки не делал ничего особенного или заметного, чтобы привлекать внимание Стива. Он был красивым, да, но Стив должен бы уже к этому привыкнуть. Теперь Баки выглядел иначе: немного старше, чуть более уставшим. И все же время сделало Баки гораздо привлекательнее для Стива, превратив его из милого ребенка или юноши с острыми скулами в нынешнего опасного небритого мужика. Опасного до того момента, пока не посмотришь ему в глаза, чтобы взгляд Баки смягчился, или пока не вынудишь его улыбнуться. Или же не поймаешь в один из таких моментов, когда его глаза прикрыты, а лицо расслаблено от удовольствия. Стив полагал, что ему стоит уделять больше внимания лицу Баки, его телу, а не тому, что теперь Баки стал разговаривать меньше. Он пытался выучить этот новый язык Баки. 

Стив понял, что это на удивление просто, когда Баки прищурился и склонился к нему, улыбнувшись уголком рта. Стив знал: Баки думал, мол, ты что, опять меня мысленно рисуешь? В ответ Стив улыбнулся и пожал плечами как ни в чем ни бывало. Мол, ну, может быть. Баки, давно привыкший к тому, что Стив рисовал его, точно знал, когда Стиву не терпелось взяться за карандаш и бумагу. Стив мог бы нарисовать разные версии этой сцены – Баки, нежащийся в лучах солнца, в возрасте от семи лет и до настоящего времени, – и каждая из версий будет одинаково любимой. Стив не знал, сумел ли Баки прочитать это все на его лице. Но он точно мог сказать, что Баки что-то уловил, раз он наморщил нос и потянулся, чтобы взять Стива за руку и уложить на траву. Мол, хватит думать обо всем этом. Его рука на запястье была теплой, большой палец дотронулся до места, где бился пульс, и, похоже, от этого прикосновения сердце Стива застучало еще быстрее. Стив устроился рядом с Баки и посмотрел в небо, голубое и идеальное. 

– Вы что, разговаривали без слов? – спросил Сэм, встав над ними, уперев руки в бока и неверяще глядя. 

Стив рассмеялся, и произошло чудо, о котором он не осмеливался даже молиться – Баки тоже рассмеялся. Недолго, но этого яркого звука Стив не слышал уже несколько десятилетий. Если бы он мог, он бы собрал этот звук ладонями, как волшебную воду из колодца, и выпил, будто умирая от жажды. Вместо этого он повернулся лицом к плечу Баки, чтобы спрятать выступившие слезы, и тогда Баки поднял металлическую ладонь и накрыл ей его щеку, быстро погладив большим пальцем вдоль линии челюсти. Судя по дрожащему дыханию Баки, Стив был не единственным, кто внезапно расчувствовался. 

Сердце Стива забилось быстрее, все его тело наполнилось любовью и благодарностью. Пульс Баки был ровным, как и всегда, он был метрономом, по которому Стив отсчитывал жизнь. И Стив пытался снова под него подстроиться.

***

Несколько дней спустя, пока Баки был у психолога, Стив переставил всю мебель в гостиной: он передвинул любимый диван Баки так, чтобы на него попадало больше света. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы создать эстетически приятную обстановку и сделать так, чтобы окна и дверь были на виду, но Стив справился. 

Когда Баки вернулся, то удивленно похлопал глазами и спросил:

– Я туда зашел? Что это все значит?

– Просто подумал, что перестановка будет кстати, – ответил Стив.

Но вместе с изменениями в комнате Баки увидел, что и зачем Стив сделал. Он ничего не сказал, а только закатил глаза. Однако потом Баки воспользовался передвинутым диваном, чтобы заполучить больше естественного освещения, и тем же вечером за ужином он тихо сказал:

– Не нужно было возиться со всей этой мебелью, Стив. Не хотел тебя напрягать. Я же не какое-то там растение в горшке, которому нужно больше света, чтобы не завять.

Стив фыркнул от этого сравнения, на мгновение представив себе Баки зеленым и обросшим листьями. Может, он и нарисует Баки в виде растения, и это рассмешит его. Стив помотал головой, отгоняя эти мысли, и посмотрел Баки в глаза.

– Никаких проблем, серьезно. Я специально это сделал. Все было так же еще с тех пор, как я сюда переехал, и у меня никогда не было времени расставить мебель, как мне нравится. И еще мы можем… Мы можем купить комнатные растения для квартиры. Если хочешь.

Баки покусал губу, глядя в свою тарелку.

– Мне бы этого хотелось, – тихо сказал он. 

Поэтому на следующий день они пошли в магазин и выбрали несколько растений. Баки бродил по теплице, с интересом все разглядывая и осторожно трогая листья и лепестки кончиками любопытных пальцев. Он садился на корточки и читал таблички с инструкциями по уходу. Стив шел за ним с тележкой, едва успевая отводить глаза в сторону и смотреть на цветы. Когда Баки спрашивал его мнение насчет тех или иных растений, у Стива получалось отвечать только, мол, все что захочешь, Бак. Потому что это было неважно, пока Баки выглядел таким тихим и довольным из-за простой зелени. 

В итоге они добрались до отдела с орхидеями, в котором Стив стал ощущать себя огромным и неповоротливым посреди тонких высоких стеблей и нежных цветков. У орхидей была особенная строгая и благородная красота, они были словно украшением своего собственного музея. Стиву они понравились. Он нашел белый цветок, осторожно поднял горшок и поставил его в тележку к остальным растениям, которые отобрал Баки. Баки улыбнулся ему и тоже выбрал еще одну орхидею, с яркой вьющейся россыпью красных и оранжевых цветков.

Когда они вернулись в квартиру, то расставили растения по мере необходимости им солнечного света, немного поругавшись в процессе насчет лучшего расположения горшков. В результате все получилось несочетаемо, но Стив не мог отрицать, насколько его обрадовало то количество жизни и света, которое привнесли в дом цветы. 

Ближе к ночи Стив уже собирался ложиться, когда Баки проскользнул в его комнату и уселся на кровать. Его лицо было спокойным и задумчивым.

– Спасибо тебе за сегодня, – сказал Баки, затем опустил глаза и прикусил губу. – Тебе не стоило… – он замолчал, напряженно выдохнув.

Стив подошел к нему и встал на колени, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, скрытое волосами.

– Эй.

Баки посмотрел на него и, заправив волосы за уши, поморщился. Будто извиняясь, что не может подобрать нужные слова.

– Все хорошо, господи. Баки, это… Это такой пустяк. Всего лишь несколько растений, которые тебе понравились. Ты так много делаешь в одиночку, а я просто хочу помочь. Всем, чем смогу. 

По правде говоря, это ощущалось ничтожной мелочью. Стив был примерно на уровне стороннего наблюдателя, когда Баки вернулся домой. Стив изо всех сил старался, чтобы его не считали бесполезным, рвался за чудесной возможностью получить тело, соответствующее его характеру, но в итоге обнаружил, что его практически несокрушимое тело мало подходит для борьбы за действительно важные вещи. Если бы они были на войне, Стив бы знал, как вернуть Баки. Но теперь сражаться было не нужно, и Стив понятия не имел, что делать, кроме того как быть рядом и вносить посильные маленькие вклады, чтобы Баки был счастливее. Но этого никогда не будет достаточно.

– Ты помогаешь, – сказал Баки. Это прозвучало очень тихо, почти шепотом. – Господи, ты понятия не имеешь, как сильно. 

Возможно, судя по отчаянному взгляду Баки, Стив смог бы это оценить. Этот взгляд не был похож на то, как Баки смотрел, когда был пристегнут к операционному столу в Аццано, но и был совсем не тем, чего Стив заслуживал сейчас. Он не сражался со всеми подряд на подступах к вражеской базе, чтобы освободить Баки. Он не спасал Баки. Казалось, Баки в основном справлялся со всем в одиночку.

– Разве?

Баки кивнул.

– Правда, – а затем он подался вперед и быстро обнял Стива, оставив фантомное ощущение рук вокруг его тела. Потом Баки поднялся и ушел обратно к себе в комнату.

Стив остался стоять на коленях у кровати, цепляясь за край матраса и склонив голову. Он думал: «Пожалуйста», – словно молясь. Этого было не так много, но все, что Стив мог сейчас сделать – направить оборванное «пожалуйста» в незримую вселенную, ощущая, как покалывает кожу от желания вернуть тепло Баки. 

***

– Я уверен, что еда может быть вкуснее.

Стив поднял глаза от своей тарелки с пресной, но вполне себе съедобной жареной курицей, рисом и овощами и сердито посмотрел на Баки.

– Ну, ты как всегда можешь либо заткнуться насчет моей готовки, либо готовить себе самостоятельно, если тебе что-то не нравится, – огрызнулся он, засовывая в рот кусок мяса.

С тех пор как Баки вернулся, Стив готовил практически в одиночку. Обычно он не возражал – на Баки и так достаточно всего свалилось, – а если был не в настроении стоять у плиты, то всегда мог взять готовую еду или полуфабрикаты из общей кухни или же заказать доставку на дом. А вот против чего возражал, так это против претензий Баки насчет его готовки, которые надоели ему еще в 1937-м году. Они тогда впервые съехались, и все заботы о готовке легли на плечи Стива, потому что так было удобнее всего. У Баки была стабильная работа, из них двоих только он был занят целый день. Так что для Стива было логичным что-то приготовить к приходу Баки домой. И то, что у него не слишком хорошо получалось, не имело значения. Есть нужно было всегда, а они не могли позволить себе постоянно питаться в столовых. Поэтому Стив неплохо готовил супы и рагу, которые Баки ел с разной степенью благодарности, и все комментарии, содержащие что-то чуть похуже одобрения, встречались его рычанием и возмущением. Часто их темой было «извини, я не настолько хорошая домохозяйка», или «я тебя не принуждаю это есть», или же «ну тогда готовь себе сам». Баки обычно закатывал глаза и шутил насчет своей холостяцкой жизни, в то время как Стив прямо-таки кипел от злости.

Теперь же Баки просто похлопал глазами, сидя за столом напротив.

– Прости, – пробормотал он, возвращаясь к еде.

Стив увидел, как Баки вдруг сгорбился и опустил глаза, и тут же почувствовал тянущее ощущение в животе, которое мешало есть дальше. Стив понимал: он только что облажался, но не понимал, как именно. Это было первое замечание Баки о еде. С тех первых дней, когда большую часть времени он проводил во сне, Баки ел все, что давали. И его ответом на вопросы Стива о том, что приготовить на ужин, было лишь пожимание плечами или слова «что угодно». Стив, который в основном питался, чтобы удовлетворять потребности тела, думал, что волноваться не о чем, раз уж Баки много ест.

– Знаешь, если ты хочешь что-нибудь другое, ты можешь это сделать. Или я могу приготовить все что захочешь. В смысле, я могу попытаться. Времена, когда я все превращал в рагу, а ты жаловался по этому поводу, давно прошли.

Баки не поднимал на него глаза, но вилку отложил.

– Я не помню этого, – тихо признался Баки, и у Стива сердце сжалось от тоски. – Я не хотел… Прости.

Вот блин. Стив все не так понял.

– Ты о чем? – спросил он, встряхнув головой и замолчав. – Эй, все в порядке. Серьезно, ты можешь сказать мне, если хочешь еды навынос или чего-нибудь такого. Или мы можем пойти куда-нибудь вечером, хочешь? – попытался Стив.

Он старался вести себя как обычно, несмотря на первое признание в том, что Баки не помнил чего-то конкретного. Каждый раз, когда Стиву хотелось спросить, мол, а помнишь, он беспокоился, что Баки решит, будто он роется в поисках Баки-из-прошлого, вместо того, чтобы принять того Баки, который был перед ним. И если бы Баки сказал, что не помнит чего-либо, это бы только причинило больше боли им обоим, и они попали бы в замкнутый круг, взаимно расстраивая друг друга. Вот, например, как сейчас. 

– Я о том… Это хрень полная, наверное. Просто… ну, еда ведь должна быть вкусной, да? Предполагается, что… ну, ты стараешься ради этого? Я пытаюсь сказать… – Баки осекся и поднял голову, расстроенно посмотрев. – Раньше я этого не замечал. Это было просто… топливом. Соединение потребностей в калориях. Но, думаю, до этого я старался, да?

– Ты… не помнишь, как ел?

Баки бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

– Я помню, как ел, Иисусе. Но… – он остановился и покусал губы, а затем потрогал еду вилкой. – Это не несъедобно, но оно может быть вкуснее, верно?

– Ага, наверное, – ответил Стив. Кажется, он понял, что так разозлило Баки. – Но, возможно, я не тот человек, которого нужно об этом спрашивать. Для меня еда все еще в основном просто горючее. 

Сыворотка усилила его метаболизм настолько, что теперь съедать все то количество еды, по сравнению с его мизерными потребностями до сыворотки, было сложнее всего. В военном пайке даже было что-то удобное – ничего вкусного там не было, конечно, но он делал свою работу и не заставлял Стива думать, что же еще ему следует себе скормить. Стив вполне мог наслаждаться и вкусной едой. Однако вкус до недавнего времени не стоял на первом месте при планировании готовки. Но независимо от того, есть сыворотка или нет – не обязательно было, чтобы Баки думал так же.

– Значит, ты так ел с тех пор, как тебя разморозили?

Стив пожал плечами.

– Почти что. Сэм думает, что это ужасно. – Если точнее, Сэм думал, что это просто самая безвкусная хрень, которую только можно было себе представить. Боже, Стив, есть ведь специи!

– Так и есть. Я-то был на безвкусных протеиновых пайках и питательных смесях десятилетиями, а у тебя на то какие были причины?

Стив не думал, что у него была хоть одна причина.

– Думал, оно все того не стоило, – рассмеялся он нервно. – Было даже несколько раз, когда я съедал целую банку арахисового масла и считал это ужином. Так что… Знай, что я прилагаю для тебя усилия, приятель, когда вожусь с мясом и овощами.

Баки пристально на него посмотрел, и Стив подумал, что, может быть, он слишком углубился в рассказ о своей жизни, серой без Баки. Но вскоре Баки просто закатил глаза и ухмыльнулся.

– Я ценю это. Но мы можем сделать лучше. Слышал, тут есть такая штука под названием «Интернет», где можно научиться чему угодно… – Баки выжидающе приподнял брови, все еще улыбаясь. 

– Ладно, ладно, я тебя понял. Ты будешь готовить вместе со мной?

– Ну конечно же, – ответил Баки, и начало их новой привычке было положено.

Баки выбирал рецепты, почерпнутые из глубин Ютуба или какого-то кулинарного блога, и когда они со Стивом вечером оказывались дома, то готовили вместе. Ничего особенного, просто блюда, выходящие за границы кулинарного репертуара Стива, с добавлением трав и специй в новых для них сочетаниях. Они провели целую неделю, изучая различные варианты приготовления еды в воке. Однажды вечером к ним пришел Сэм и принес южные рецепты, которым его научила бабушка. Иногда Баки чувствовал себя недостаточно хорошо, чтобы справиться с выбором блюда, которое бы ему хотелось съесть, и его готовкой, поэтому Стив бегал на общую кухню и брал замороженную лазанью или пирог, которыми был забит холодильник. 

Что бы они ни ели, Стив знал: Баки делает серьезное усилие над собой, чтобы попробовать это, поесть что-нибудь без лишней необходимости. Стив пытался делать то же самое, но должен был признать, что как бы ни хороша была еда, самым главным его удовольствием было смотреть на Баки, быть рядом с ним. После нескольких неуклюжих столкновений они научились делить пространство кухни и касаться друг друга непринужденно: Баки устраивал руку на локте Стива, или же Стив устраивал подбородок на плече Баки, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит на плите. Эти мелочи постепенно ударяли Стиву в голову, словно они распивали бутылку вина в процессе готовки.

К счастью, спустя несколько небольших катастроф, у них получилось готовить вкусную еду. Баки пробовал все так, будто ел это впервые, и, черт возьми, возможно, так оно и было. Стив любил смотреть, как на лице Баки появлялось довольное выражение, когда они готовили что-то особенно вкусное, или когда он пробовал что-то, что ему нравилось. Стив даже был без ума от того, как Баки морщил нос, когда что-то не получалось. Стив думал, что это похоже на то, как смотреть на Баки в лучах солнечного света. Баки пытался вспомнить все, – и даже то, о чем он забыл как скучать. Наблюдать за происходящим и помогать при этом было для Стива самым драгоценным подарком. 

Однажды они поддались ностальгии и сделали рагу, но гораздо более сочное и ароматное, чем у Стива получалось в прошлом. Стив нахмурился, глядя в кастрюлю и запоздало понимая, что все его предыдущие версии рагу больше походили на тюремную еду. Баки рассмеялся, как только заметил его выражение лица.

– Ох, помню я этот взгляд. Он обычно не предвещал ничего хорошего, когда дело касалось ужина, – Баки подошел и встал рядом со Стивом у плиты, а затем толкнул его бедром. – Ну ладно, дай мне попробовать.

Стив опустил ложку в кастрюлю и поднес ее ко рту Баки. Он старался не залипать на его улыбающиеся губы, пока Баки пробовал мясо. 

– Ну как? Нравится?

– Ага, это… – Баки откусил еще немного, и теперь Стив совершенно точно прикипел взглядом к его рту из-за мелькнувшего розового языка. – Это очень вкусно.

***

Когда спустя неделю затяжных холодных дождей они вернулись в парк в первый же погожий день, там было полно народа. Это было утром посреди рабочей недели, так что особых столпотворений не наблюдалось, но все равно было многолюдно. Стива это не волновало, даже если их с Сэмом бег превратился в бег с препятствиями, потому что им приходилось уклоняться от колясок и взволнованных собак. А Баки это беспокоило. Он старался этого не показывать, но на его лице было застывшее и нервозное выражение, даже когда он лежал на траве. Стив видел, как его плечи были сведены и напряжены от дискомфорта. Он подозревал, что Баки изо всех старается не сканировать взглядом толпу постоянно. 

– Хочешь уйти? – спросил Стив.

Баки покачал головой. Сэм же расценил это как намек рассказать последние новости обслуживающего персонала ветеранского центра в Гарлеме, куда он перевелся, отказываясь считать себя Мстителем. Дальше он перешел к грязной истории о неблагоразумных отношениях на рабочем месте и о том, как оказался втянут в банальные разборки из-за принтеров и кофемашин. Сэму всегда удавалось вывернуть все в странным образом захватывающую историю, поэтому Стив с Баки слушали его, раскрыв рты, будто какую-то радиопостановку. Однако даже потрясающие способности Сэма как рассказчика не спасли Баки: он начал крупно дрожать, когда стайка детей неподалеку принялась визжать. От их криков даже Стив вскочил и осмотрелся, чтобы убедиться, что никого не убивают. Но дети всего лишь увлеченно играли в какие-то догонялки. 

Стив оглянулся на Баки, чтобы успокоить его, но только увидел, что тот снова вздрогнул, когда один из детей заигрался и издал слишком пронзительный вопль. От этого резкого звука Стив поморщился и прикрыл руками уши, а Баки, к его удивлению, закрыл ладонями глаза. 

Сэм нахмурился, повернувшись к Баки.

– Барнс, у тебя голова болит?

– Нет, – отозвался Баки. Он открыл глаза, но щуриться не перестал. Со стороны, где были дети, раздались новые крики, и тогда Баки с силой зажмурился.

– Бак, ты в порядке?

– Да, все хорошо. Просто… Просто все эти звуки слишком яркие, – пробормотал он. 

Яркие? Наверное, он имел в виду громкие.

– Я бы сказал детям быть потише, но они на улице. Если они хотят кричать, то здесь им можно это делать, – Сэм вздохнул и посмотрел на Баки. – Вставай, Барнс, пора возвращаться. У тебя хорошо получается держаться, когда вокруг много людей, но пока можешь расслабиться. – Сэм поднялся и подал Баки руку. Тот нахмурился, но помощь принял.

Ага. Так значит, Баки здесь не только за своей порцией витамина Д. Он пытался снова начать себя комфортно чувствовать при больших скоплениях людей. Стив не знал, психолог ли посоветовала ему это делать, но он гордился Баки, как и раньше. Поднявшись, он задел Баки плечом, словно говоря «эй, все ведь хорошо», но Баки снова зажмурился от новой порции детского громкого смеха. 

– Может, тебе стоит надевать на улицу солнечные очки, Бак.

– Хм. Или наушники, – ответил Баки.

Сэм задумчиво посмотрел на него.

– Дети кричали, но ты сказал, что это не очень громко, а очень ярко.

– Ну да, иногда звуки кажутся яркими, когда слишком громкие или высокие.

Стив покосился на Баки и переглянулся с Сэмом. Тот выглядел заинтересованным и ни разу не растерянным, в отличие от Стива.

– Ты видишь звук? – спросил Сэм. Баки остановился, на его лбу залегла морщинка непонимания. – Эй, все хорошо, ничего плохого не случилось. Ты мог раньше такое делать? Ну, до всей этой хрени с сывороткой.

Теперь Баки смотрел куда-то перед собой. У него было такое выражение лица, с которым он обычно искал что-то в памяти. Стив подошел ближе, на случай если произойдет то же самое, когда он вспомнил бой на мосту в Вашингтоне.

– Неа. Или я не помню… – не договорил Баки и встряхнул головой.

– Я слегка запутался, – признался Стив.

– Серьезно, тут не о чем беспокоиться. Какие-то еще чувства пересекаются, Барнс? – Баки помотал головой. – Ага. Ну ладно, может, это поджаренные мозги дали такой занятный побочный эффект. Это называется синестезия – когда два или больше чувств вроде как пересекаются друг с другом. У многих людей такое есть, так что ничего серьезного. Большинство людей имеет мысленные ассоциации с определенными цветами или буквами. И я читал однажды про кого-то, кто мог распробовать звук на вкус. Тебя это беспокоит?

– Вот как. Ну, нет, только когда звук такой громкий. Или высокий, как я говорил.

Они пошли дальше, но Стив понятия не имел, что сказать. Отсутствие беспокойства у Сэма означало, что Стиву тоже было не о чем переживать, но, несмотря на это, он рылся в своей памяти в поисках предыдущих случаев. Стив и раньше замечал, как Баки вздрагивал от громких звуков, но это было неудивительно для любого солдата, вернувшегося с поля боя.

– Так значит ты, эм, видишь звук? Как это? – спросил Стив. 

– Примерно как закрыть глаза и надавить на веки.

– Но ты все еще хорошо видишь, так ведь?

– Ну да, – ага, ну значит тогда все хорошо. И это бы звучало отлично, если бы не было странным. Стив задумался, как же для Баки выглядит звук его голоса.

Сэм вдруг остановился и ахнул.

– Что? Что такое? – Стив резко огляделся в поисках источника тревоги.

– Барнс. Музыка. Ты когда-нибудь пытался…

Баки закатил глаза и продолжил идти.

– Я работаю над этим.

– Окей, но кто составит тебе плейлист? Нельзя полагаться на Стива, потому что он еще не нагнал музыку этого времени, а Наташе нравится какая-то странная фигня и… 

***

Стив мог сказать, что Баки «работает над этим», потому что тот лежал на диване под солнцем, закрыв глаза, и слушал в наушниках музыку. Или смотрел ее, благодаря той штуке со зрением. Стив даже задумывался, не вернулся ли он в то время, когда Баки постоянно слушал радио, все время напевая что-то себе под нос и ритмично подергиваясь, что, предположительно, должно было перейти в танец. Но, кажется, Баки ограничивал свое новое исследование музыки тем, что слушал ее в наушниках с телефона, пока в остальной квартире было тихо. 

– Тебе не обязательно слушать в наушниках. Возле телевизора есть колонки, – сказал Стив однажды вечером за ужином.

– Знаю. Но мне так больше нравится, потому что помогает сосредоточиться.

– Тебе нужно на этом сосредотачиваться?

Стив не был большим любителем музыки, но она никогда не требовала у него усиленного внимания. Либо ты танцуешь под нее, либо это что-то приятно-фоновое, либо что-то современное, под что даже можно тренироваться. Когда Стив озвучил свое мнение Сэму, то заслужил качание головой, явно выражающее жалость. Но, как бы то ни было, у Сэма в свою очередь все равно не было должного уважения к изобразительному искусству. 

– Сначала это звучало как шум и выглядело, не знаю, как что-то запутанное. Но раньше так не было. Это было как слышать музыку из другой комнаты или видеть, как ее слушает кто-то другой. 

– Честно говоря, большинство современной музыки – всего лишь шум, – пошутил Стив, заработав этим улыбку.

– А теперь ты говоришь как старик, Роджерс. И я думаю, что мне нравится музыка. Современная музыка. Она другая, но тоже хороша. 

В итоге музыка стала еще одной вещью, которую Баки восстанавливал с осторожностью. Он как будто слегка раздвигал границы своих чувств, постепенно все более полно ими пользуясь. Баки был осторожным, сознательным и терпеливым, что никогда не удавалось Стиву. Самым похожим, чем Стив мог заниматься в нынешнее время, были эскизы и живопись, но ему с трудом удавалось долго усидеть на одном месте. У Стива получалось это только тогда, когда он не спеша рисовал Баки, как будто в процессе рисования его спокойствия и терпения они через рисунок передавались Стиву, а не наоборот. Стив часто ходил в зал, чтобы сбросить тревогу тренировками. Он разработал тренировочные сценарии для команды и, может быть, даже слегка перестарался с этим, судя по их стонам. Но сценарии были нужны, если они собирались все вместе сражаться против ГИДРы. 

Баки показывал некоторое раздражение и тревожность только после ночей, когда ему снились кошмары. Он никогда не кричал и не звал на помощь, но Стив узнавал о плохих снах утром по напряжению Баки. У него были покрасневшие белки глаз, и он говорил меньше обычного. В такие дни Стив пытался вести себя с Баки нежнее, но тот только отмахивался. Когда Стив звал Баки, потерявшегося в своих воспоминаниях, и говорил, что все в порядке, тот зло и расстроенно смотрел в ответ. 

– Не надо. Не говори мне, что все хорошо. Я провел ночь, вспоминая всех, кого убил, и… – он не договорил и нервно встряхнул головой. – Ничего не в порядке, и никогда больше не будет. Эти люди не оживут. Так что не нужно.

И Стив не говорил. Он уходил в зал и методично уничтожал боксерские груши. Копался в отчетах и составлял планы набегов на базы ГИДРы. Пробовал отыскать хоть немного того терпения, которое было у Баки, и находил его только в ровном и едва слышном биении сердца Баки, которое он мог слышать, если хорошо прислушивался. И этого было почти достаточно, чтобы сдерживать беспокойный зуд в мышцах.

***

Однажды вечером, когда они готовили ужин, Баки начал искать что-то в холодильнике, недовольно отодвигая ящики.

– Мы можем сходить в магазин? – спросил он.

– Ага, конечно. Впиши, что тебе нужно, в заказ для Джарвиса, – Стив потрогал жарящийся на сковороде лук. – Как думаешь, он уже достаточно «прозрачный»? 

Баки посмотрел на лук.

– Конечно. И нет, я имею в виду, можем ли мы сходить в настоящий магазин. Продуктовые магазины в будущем все еще существуют. Так почему мы заказываем еду при помощи робота?

– Будто это не интригует тебя, любителя всякой научной фантастики.

Баки улыбнулся и закатил глаза.

– Интригует. Но я все еще хочу собственноручно выбирать фрукты и овощи, а не видеть их на экране. 

– Ты такой придирчивый, – поддразнил его Стив. – Имей в виду, люди больше не торгуются. Но конечно, давай сходим. Тут неподалеку сейчас есть фермерский рынок, и мы можем пойти туда.

Они пошли на рынок на следующей неделе. Баки поначалу слегка напрягался от большого скопления людей, но через несколько минут уже расслабился и начал с интересом озираться вокруг. Они заранее сделали схему рынка, и Баки сосредоточился на том, чего ему хотелось. В основном ему были нужны разнообразные сезонные фрукты. От осознания того, что пристрастие Баки к сладкому осталось неизменным, у Стива внутри все заходилось от нежности. Он позволил Баки тщательно выбирать фрукты, а сам шел поодаль, наблюдая за ним и продавцами. Стив знал, что волнующее обаяние Баки-из-прошлого вряд ли вернется. Оно было приглушено войной, и его случайные проявления были напряженными и требующими усилий, в которых очаровательный и бойкий на язык Баки-из-прошлого совсем не нуждался. Стиву было интересно, как теперь Баки будет вести себя с незнакомцами. До этого у него не было возможности увидеть, как Баки общается с кем-то, помимо Мстителей. Будет ли Баки тихим и отстраненным? Это было бы вполне объяснимо. Будет ли Баки зажатым и неуклюжим, как Стив, когда его впервые выпустили после разморозки в большой мир? Но, черт подери, Стив иногда все еще был зажатым и неуклюжим. Или, может быть, Баки будет раздражительным и грубым, каким он привык быть, когда ему действовали на его обычно крепкие нервы. 

Но ответом не было ничего из вышеперечисленного. Прошлого очарования Баки больше не было только потому, что оно превратилось во что-то более сладкое и концентрированное. Раньше он мог заставить людей есть из его рук при помощи широкой улыбки и минуты разговора, а теперь люди тянулись к нему и улыбались только из-за зрительного контакта и тихого голоса. Или морщинок, появившихся из-за улыбки в уголках глаз? Или же от того, как Баки прикладывал усилия, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, и в этом намеренном желании было что-то застенчивое? А может, все из-за врожденной привлекательности Баки? Может, в нем была какая-то внутренняя теплота и доброта, которая всегда привлекала людей, вне зависимости от того, был ли он тихим или громким. Что бы там ни было, это работало, и вот уже не один продавец докладывал в сумку Баки несколько фруктов бесплатно, призывая его вернуться на следующей неделе и рассказать, понравилось ли ему. Это срабатывало даже со Стивом – ему хотелось подойти к Баки. Хотелось обнять его или подержать за руку, но Стив только приблизился к нему настолько, чтобы почувствовать тепло его тела. И Баки, кажется, не возражал. 

Он повернулся к Стиву и улыбнулся, а затем протянул ему маленькую земляничку. 

– Вот, попробуй, – сказал он, и тогда Стив взялся за запястье Баки, чтобы удержать его. Он обернул пальцы вокруг руки так, что почувствовал пульс Баки, а затем наклонился и откусил половинку ягоды. На щеках Баки появился румянец, а его пульс под рукой Стива слегка скакнул. Стив почувствовал, как покраснел в ответ, и отпустил Баки. 

– Вкусная и сладкая, – ответил Стив. 

Улыбка Баки превратилась в широкую ухмылку, озарившую все лицо. Эта старая мальчишеская улыбка вкупе с новыми морщинками у глаз делала его только привлекательнее. Баки взялся за руку Стива, а затем потянул его за собой.

– Пойдем, там прилавок с разными сортами меда. Не знал, что существует так много видов.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ и, вцепившись в руку, сжал ее. Они друг друга не отпускали.

***

Взяв тогда Стива за руку, Баки, наверное, открыл ржавый замок шкатулки, в которой Стив хранил свои более чем дружеские чувства к нему. Шкатулка была потрепана временем, края потерлись от прошедших десятилетий, но Стив думал, что сможет сохранить все в тайне. Он то и дело смотрел на Баки, конечно же, и Баки смотрел в ответ. Они часто так пересекались взглядами, а потом улыбались друг другу, как бы извиняясь, но никто из них не прекращал. Ради своей гордости Стив надеялся, что полное обожание в его взгляде не будет таким заметным. Со стороны Баки он не мог прочитать ничего, кроме своего рода задумчивой внимательности или знакомой теплой привязанности из юности, появляющейся иногда. Они все еще изучали друг друга заново, как думал Стив, все еще убеждали себя в существовании друг друга. 

Стиву приходилось переучиваться многому и открывать заново гораздо больше вещей. Он снова чувствовал себя подростком, который только что выпустился из старшей школы и которого накрыло пубертатом. Тот наступил до неприятного поздно и был смущающим, потому что Стив больше не мог притворяться, что испытывает к Баки только дружеские чувства. Только не тогда, когда он отчаянно дрочил, думая о голой груди Баки, его рте, о том, каким взмокшим и раскрасневшимся Баки был после ночных вечеринок в танцевальных залах Бруклина, о том, как Баки обнимал и целовал девушек. И, наконец, у Стива была сдерживаемая и неосуществимая фантазия о том, как бы Баки прикасался к нему. Стив тогда провел целое лето и осень, ощущая, как горит от похоти, и впору было вызывать пожарных. Он хотел Баки так сильно, что был просто вне себя от злости и ужаса, потому что это не привело бы ни к чему хорошему и безопасному для них обоих. Это ощущалось как предательство: глупое тело еще раз подвело Стива, испортив то единственное надежное, что у него было – крепкую дружбу с Баки. Поэтому Стив запихнул свои чувства куда подальше и сражался с ними, как с приступами астмы и простудами. А потом, когда спустя годы ему уже вкололи сыворотку, Стив размышлял, сможет ли она исправить и чувства тоже.

Сыворотка ничего не исправила. 

К тому времени у него уже была Пегги, и началась война, так что это здорово отвлекало. Тогда Стив не понимал, что пропустил чудесный второй шанс. Не понимал, как бы он тогда заново оценил допустимый риск, если бы знал, чем все закончится. Теперь Стив это знает. 

Теперь у Стива есть третий шанс – здесь, в будущем, где он может поцеловать Баки на улице посреди бела дня, не заработав и косого взгляда, не то что тумака, в будущем, где он может жениться на Баки. В будущем, где он может любить Баки и хотеть его, и никто не назовет его за это больным или ненормальным. 

Только осознания одного этого было достаточно, чтобы Стив снова превратился в подростка, сгорающего от желания, но теперь в его реальности был Баки. Казалось, усиленные сывороткой чувства Стива, будто радио, сами настраивались на станцию Баки. Теперь же Баки двигался почти неслышно, но когда Стив сосредотачивался изо всех сил, то мог услышать негромкое жужжание металлический руки и, если он подходил достаточно близко, дыхание Баки, его пульс. И, конечно же, все эти взгляды, только часть из которых была искренним любованием сильным и мускулистым телом Баки.

Сейчас же Стив смотрел на Баки так, будто видел самый интересный на свете фильм. И вовсе не потому, что Баки был таким привлекательным, а из-за того, как Баки осваивал свое тело. Осваивал заново, скорее всего. Баки побывал в тюрьме внутри тюрьмы: его тело содержалось в криокамере в разных ужасающих темных бункерах и подвалах, а большая часть сознания была отсоединена от тела. Теперь же Баки освободился и ему приходилось бороться за все: за тело, воспоминания, ощущения. Вот к чему было это лежание на солнце, совместные обеды, размеренное изучение и раздвигание собственных границ. Даже к терапии Баки подходил с таким серьезным выражением лица, будто собирался взобраться на вершину горы.

Стив не понимал, откуда бралась храбрость и сила. Вместо этого он раскрыв рот смотрел, каким красивым выглядел Баки, когда все это делал. Красота была не в силе его рук или привлекательных чертах лица, она все еще пряталась в прозрачно-чистом взгляде и почти всегда открытом выражении лица. Так просто и беззащитно теперь мысли и эмоции проявлялись на лице Баки, когда он не прилагал усилий и не закрывался. Он редко это делал рядом со Стивом. Баки всегда был выразительным, но раньше это была напускная выразительность, часть его публичного образа. Теперь же у Баки не осталось публичного образа, кроме «спокойного лица убийцы», как это называл Сэм. Оно смотрелось не враждебным, но вполне себе опасно-безразличным. Эта маска казалась единственной, которую Баки еще хотел и мог надевать, потому обычно он не старался скрывать что-либо и позволял своему лицу отражать все то, что чувствует. 

Стив думал, что все пройдет, ведь не это ли было признанием доверия Баки? Разве не за присутствие, безопасность и излечение Баки Стив сражался, постоянно в поисках его? Но все это только заставляло Стива хотеть. Хотеть того, что просачивалось из-под фундамента его сознания в сны, где перемежались не слишком откровенные фантазии и туманные, неуловимые ощущения обнаженной кожи, тяжелого дыхания и рта Баки. И член Стива ныл от отчаянного желания. После своих снов Стив просыпался липким от спермы, и у него все еще стояло. Прикосновения собственной руки было достаточно и недостаточно одновременно. Он кончал так, будто рассыпался на куски от облегчения и напряжения, и ему приходилось крепко зажимать рот, чтобы Баки не услышал ни звука. 

Как бы Стиву сильно ни хотелось, он не собирался перекладывать это все на Баки. Не только сейчас, но и, возможно, вообще никогда. Стив был почти уверен, что Баки ни разу его в этом смысле не хотел. 

Когда существование Баки не возносило Стива к небывалым высотам желания, оно наполняло его вялыми и заторможенными импульсами необходимости драться за него и защищать. Не то чтобы Баки был таким беспомощным, но эта его открытость, которую Стив находил болезненно милой и драгоценной, казалась деликатной и тонкой, будто нарастающая поверх раны новая кожа. В самоизлечении Баки уже проявилось такой силы желание выжить, которое выходило за пределы понимания Стива. Уязвимость, несмотря ни на что, он понимал, но не мог перестать думать о том, как защитить Баки всем, чем он только мог. Проблема заключалась только в том, что Баки не от кого было защищать и не с кем было сражаться. 

Все восточное побережье было очищено от ГИДРы: эти ячейки оказались первыми обнаруженными после проекта «Озарение», и, соответственно, на них быстро и резко сконцентрировалось все внимание. Плюс Стив с Сэмом разнесли множество баз. В итоге общий список вещей, от которых Стив должен был защищать Баки в Нью-Йорке и за его пределами, состоял из пребывания в больших толпах людей, неожиданных громких звуков и заканчивающихся записных книжек, в которых Баки делал заметки. Со всем остальным Баки мог прекрасно справляться или самостоятельно, или при помощи психолога. 

Поэтому Стив доставал Марию или Наташу насчет новых рейдов на базы ГИДРы примерно дважды в день (всегда, когда Баки не было поблизости, он же не глупый). Им неделями приходилось заниматься бумажной работой и делать анализы данных для Стива. Но Стив был почти уверен, что Мария специально давала ему самые нудные и скучные задания на тот момент. 

Стив разработал десятки планов операций и рейдов, изучил кучу документов, снимков со спутника и записей камер безопасности, но там не было ничего, что могло бы дать основание для действий. Мария отсылала ему планы, попеременно испещренные отметками с разрушительной критикой и подбадривающим поощрением, что Стив расценивал как пассивную агрессивность. Однажды Мария пририсовала мультяшного котенка, который свисал с подоконника, с подписью «ДЕРЖИСЬ ТАМ». Тогда Стиву пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, прямо из кабинета пойти в зал и разнести там три груши подряд. Это и близко не принесло ему никакого удовольствия, хоть и должно было. Стиву тогда и в самом деле хотелось проламывать долбаные головы нацистов своим щитом. 

***

Когда Стив рано вернулся с мучительно долгого межведомственного совещания по поводу наилучших способов поимки агентов ГИДРы и встречи с Марией, которая отправила его туда вместо себя, потому что совершенно точно прикалывалась над ним и была полностью равнодушна к желанию Стива пробивать нацистам головы щитом, то он совсем не ожидал увидеть Баки в квартире. Это был солнечный спокойный день, и Стив понимал, что Баки бы хотел провести его в одном из городских парков, греясь на солнце, пока оно не зайдет. Но вместо этого Баки сидел за кухонным столом без футболки, а его левая рука лежала на столе. Несколько металлических панелей в предплечье были сняты, открывая внутренние механизмы, и на какой-то момент у Стива екнуло внутри, словно он зашел и увидел живую руку Баки с содранной до кости кожей. Но выражение лица Баки было спокойным и сосредоточенным, когда он направил струю из флакона во внутренние механизмы. Раздалось короткое шипение, потом еще одно – Стив понял, что это был баллон со сжатым воздухом. Может, Баки чистил руку изнутри? Стив понятия не имел, нужно ли это вообще. На столе рядом с Баки лежали и другие инструменты: маленький пузырек с лосьоном или мазью и даже флакон с WD-40. Стив уселся напротив Баки, чтобы рассмотреть все поближе. 

– Эй, Бак. Разве не Тони тебе должен помогать с этим?

Баки поднял взгляд от своей руки и приветственно улыбнулся.

– Ты рано вернулся. Неужели совещание впервые чудесным образом оказалось коротким?

– Я свалил пораньше, – признался Стив. – Последние пару часов они обсуждали бюджет, и для этого я им был не нужен. А серьезно, у тебя с рукой все в порядке?

– Ну да, все отлично. Просто делаю кое-какое техническое обслуживание. Сюда попадает всякий мусор и выводит ее иногда из строя. Ничего серьезного, честно. Техники из ГИДРы обычно заботились об этом, но теперь, очевидно, это не вариант. 

На секунду все те способы, при помощи которых ГИДРА «заботилась» о Солдате, вспыхнули огнем в разуме Стива. Он едва знал половину, он говорил с Тони только однажды и не горел желанием услышать продолжение – может, это и было трусостью со стороны Стива. Но он знал, что ГИДРА никогда не заботилась о Баки. Знал, что это всего лишь слова и что Баки, не подумав, выбрал именно это определение. И оно все равно было мучительным и так сильно разозлило Стива, но он был бы чудовищем, если бы сорвался на Баки. Ему нужно приберечь свой гнев для тех, кто его заслуживал, для тех, кто пользовался Баки как оружием. Стиву и вправду нужно было найти несколько чертовых гидровцев и надрать им задницы. 

Стив подпер голову рукой и стал наблюдать за Баки. Баки быстро посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь, мол, ты что, собираешься сидеть так и таращиться на меня? Стив передернул плечами и вскинул брови в ответ, мол, а что, у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы? Баки тихо фыркнул, слегка улыбнувшись, и сосредоточился на внутренностях своей руки, раздвигая панели на предплечье и постепенно переходя к локтевому суставу. Это слегка напоминало то, как Баки чистил свои винтовки, и Стиву стало немного стыдно за это сравнение. Левая рука Баки до сих пор была рукой, а не оружием. Однако Баки все равно был так же отстраненно сосредоточен, когда тщательно чистил пистолет или винтовку во время войны. 

Стив позволил себе переключиться на неровный воспаленный рубец у края, где металл соединялся с плечом Баки и его грудной клеткой. Кожа там уже была блестящей от лосьона, который нанес Баки. Стив нахмурился. Беспокоят ли Баки шрамы? Кожа выглядела слегка раздраженной. И это тревожило – то, что шрамы вообще были. Кожа у Баки была безупречной, прямо сейчас на виду ее было много, и она была гладкой и соблазнительной. Сыворотка лечила шрамы, и доказательства ее работы были на остальных чистых частях Баки – его мускулистой груди и торсе, – а также на теле самого Стива. Но все эти шрамы у металлической руки сыворотка не заживила. 

Баки заметил, куда смотрел Стив, и поморщился.

– Знаю, не самое приятное зрелище.

– Они болят? Шрамы? 

– Иногда кожа чешется и ощущается неудобно вокруг металла. Иногда болит там, где металл крепится к кости. Не надо делать такое лицо, тут не о чем беспокоиться. Доктор Чо уже дала мне что-то от раздражения кожи.

– А они когда-нибудь заживут полностью?

Баки склонил голову, обдумывая это.

– Не знаю. Думаю, я не был вне криокамеры так долго, чтобы узнать, заживут ли они. Может, теперь они выглядят лучше, чем были.

Баки вернулся к своему локтю, и спустя пару минут копания внутри он напряг бицепс и несколько раз согнул руку. Потом он довольно кивнул и задвинул панели обратно. Баки повращал плечами, пластины на его руке вздыбились и пошли рябью, что, наверное, было механическим вариантом мурашек или гусиной кожи. У Стива даже во рту пересохло. Это было неправильно, но ловкие движения металлической руки взволновали Стива примерно так же, как если бы он смотрел на взведенную винтовку или фокусы с ножом. Баки сжимал и разжимал кулак, и это движение должно было быть неуклюжим, будто рука в бронированной перчатке, но казалось простым и изящным. Металлические пластины на ладони были тоньше и меньше шевелились, и поэтому запястье выглядело непривычно узким и гибким. Должно быть, Стив задумался, вспоминая, как металлические пальцы касались его лица тогда в парке, потому что когда Баки посмотрел на него, видимо, довольный состоянием руки, Стив вздрогнул.

– Можно тебя кое о чем попросить? – спросил Баки, беспокойно покусывая нижнюю губу. Его глаза были слегка распахнуты от волнения. 

– Все что угодно, – ответил Стив со всей возможной искренностью.

– Я не могу дотянуться до задней части плеча, чтобы нанести вот эту штуку, – сказал Баки, поднимая флакончик с лосьоном. – Не мог бы ты?..

– Ну конечно же.

Стив поднялся и, обойдя стол, подошел к Баки. Тот тоже встал, развернув стул и давая Стиву лучший доступ к своей спине. Она была чистым холстом, кроме той линии шрамов, где кожа соединялась с металлом. Прямо на нижней части шеи была россыпь родинок, которая была там, сколько Стив помнил. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не погладить их кончиками пальцев.

– Мне просто нанести это?

– Ага.

– Скажешь, если я вдруг сделаю больно, – сказал Стив, погрузив пальцы в лосьон и начав аккуратно смазывать им кожу Баки.

Шрамы под неожиданно чувствительными подушечками пальцев были гладкими и выступающими, но кожа Баки была теплой. Даже почти горячей. Стив работал медленно, стараясь покрыть каждый дюйм рубцевой ткани и сделать так, чтобы Баки расслабился от его прикосновений, при которых тот напрягся, возможно, в ожидании боли. Наконец Баки издал протяжный дрожащий вздох и опустил плечи, а Стив пробормотал что-то нежное, что обычно Баки говорил ему, когда его легкие горели от очередного приступа астмы или скрученный позвоночник начинал резко болеть. Если Стив и знал что-то о заботе, так это благодаря Баки и своей маме. 

Стив не слишком-то хорошо разбирался в этом – в заботе о ком-либо. Когда он закончил смазывать шрамы Баки, то разозлился, что теперь ему придется перестать трогать Баки. Но Стив не мог придумать, какое заклинание нужно произнести, чтобы не убирать рук от Баки, чтобы хоть как-то еще сейчас позаботиться о нем. Баки не помогал, он молчал все это время, хотя он и так редко о чем-то просил. Но Стив знал: он еще никогда не заботился о Баки подобным образом. После Аццано Стив думал, что Баки было нужно, чтобы он вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. До войны Баки, как правило, преуменьшал свои проблемы, и Стив соглашался отвлекать его. Теперь же это бы не прокатило. 

– Все еще больно? – спросил он, проводя рукой от металлического плеча до шеи Баки.

Там были напряженные участки, и когда Стив прошелся по ним ладонью, то Баки опустил голову, издав приглушенный стон.

– Не знаю. Полагаю, там все напряжено. 

Стив прижал большой палец к одному из узлов и попытался помассировать, чтобы мышцы Баки расслабились. Баки застонал и устроил голову на сложенных на спинке стула руках.

– Так хорошо?

– Ага. Да, ты можешь?..

Стив не учился массажу, но казалось, это было просто – достаточно было распределять давление вдоль напряженных мышц Баки, пока они не расслабятся. Стива охватило спокойствие от уверенности, что он делает все максимально возможное при помощи собственных рук. Ну ладно, может, не все. Стив не отрицал, что и другие части тела Баки он был бы не против потрогать, и он определенно подумает про них вечером, когда его руки будут скучать по теплу кожи Баки. От всех этих мыслей член Стива заинтересованно дернулся. Сейчас об этом и речи не могло быть, поэтому Стив виновато отогнал подобные желания прочь. 

Баки всего лишь заслуживал немного заботы, ведь он столько времени провел, не получая ничего подобного. ГИДРА пыталась выжечь и похоронить все то, что делало Баки Баки, использовала его беззащитное тело, чтобы распространять насилие и вселять ужас. Для Стива его тело было дорогим не из-за его красоты, хоть это так и было и всегда будет. Для Стива всегда казалось бесконечно ценным то, что находилось внутри. Но Стив не мог собрать все те неосязаемые составляющие части Баки, чтобы хранить их в безопасности и в любви. Он мог сделать только это – немного позаботиться о любимом теле, в котором находился Баки, и надеяться, что это хоть немного исправит все то, что в нем болело. В них обоих. 

После получаса, уделенного мышцам спины и лопаткам, Баки совсем разморило. Он подался вперед и устроился на сложенных руках.

– Теперь лучше? – спросил Стив, стараясь говорить потише, на случай если Баки начал засыпать. 

В ответ Баки сонно похмыкал и потянулся вдоль спинки к столу, а затем обернулся и улыбнулся Стиву милой улыбкой, едва заметной, потому что волосы спрятали почти все лицо. Стив убрал их прежде, чем подумал о том, что делает, и Баки прикрыл глаза. Тогда Стив расценил это как разрешение и продолжил поглаживать мягкие волосы Баки, а тот позволил ему это с явным спокойствием на лице. Если бы Баки был котом, он бы, наверное, прямо сейчас замурлыкал. Однако это Стиву сейчас хотелось вести себя как кот – повиснуть на Баки, прижимаясь кожей к коже.

– Эй, ты не можешь здесь спать. Это испортит всю мою работу.

После еще одного изящного кошачьего потягивания Баки все же встал и со вздохом облегчения покрутил шеей.

– Спасибо, Стив. Это очень помогло, – сказал он, надев обратно футболку и крайне разочаровав этим Стива, ведь тот только и успел заметить линию бедер Баки, потому что его штаны сползли слишком низко.

– В любое время, Бак. Серьезно.

***

Наконец Стив получил сигнал надевать костюм. Мстители собирались в темные предрассветные часы еще до восхода солнца. Их помощь понадобилась перегруженному оперативному отделу ФБР на Среднем Западе, в котором не хватало людей. Они обнаружили огромную базу ГИДРы, кишащую агентами. Стиву пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не воскликнуть: «Ну блин, наконец-то!» 

– Взлетаем через два часа, Роджерс. Инструктаж будет в самолете, – сказала Мария. 

– Как думаешь, сколько времени займет эта миссия? – спросил Стив, вынимая из шкафа костюм.

– Без понятия. Рассчитывай минимум на два дня или, может, даже на неделю.

Стив издал звук, полный скептицизма.

– Серьезно? Как долго можно разносить базу ГИДРы? 

Хоть Стиву и хотелось отпинать несколько засранцев, он не мог отрицать, что подорвать базу целиком будет надежнее. Мария неодобрительно вздохнула.

– Мы не собираемся ее взрывать, Роджерс. И, может, ты постараешься и оставишь в живых несколько парней из ГИДРы, чтобы мы смогли собрать данные по этой операции?

– Вас понял. Буду на крыше в пять утра.

Одеться и собраться отняло у Стива всего двадцать минут, но он не спешил ехать в командный центр Мстителей или выходить на вертолетную площадку на крыше. Он подумывал оставить Баки записку, решал, как ему поступить. Если ему придется уехать на долгую неделю, то хотелось бы перед отъездом увидеть Баки. Несмотря на то, что Стив так отчаянно хотел заняться чем-то кроме бумажной работы и совещаний, он не чувствовал особой радости, оставляя Баки одного. Он знал, что с Баки все будет хорошо и что с ним можно будет созвониться или написать ему сообщение. Но все же Стив будет по нему скучать – он уже это знал. Да что там, блин, он уже скучал по Баки, хотя даже еще не уехал.

Он прокрался в комнату к Баки, все еще сомневаясь, будить его или нет. Баки завозился во сне, наверное, потревоженный разговором Стива с Марией и сборами. Стив встал на колени у кровати Баки. Он не хотел нависать над ним в темноте, чтобы не получить нож в горло. Проникающий из окон свет не давал комнате погрузиться в кромешную темноту, и при помощи него и усиленного сывороткой зрения Стив видел лицо Баки совершенно четко. Ну, половину лица, которая не была вжата в подушку. Баки хмурился, но все еще не открывал глаза. Несколько секунд спустя Баки очаровательно пошмыгал носом и заворчал, слепо зашарив левой рукой и шлепнув Стива по груди. Стив поймал его ладонь и сжал теплый металл, а затем отпустил.

– Стив? Вчемдло?

Стив улыбнулся. Он не знал, как Баки всегда узнавал его, почему он никогда не пугался и не дергался от его присутствия вне зависимости, насколько ожидаемо оно было. Но в любом случае это уже было облегчением.

– Прости, что разбудил тебя. Я отправляюсь на миссию, это может затянуться на несколько дней. Хотел увидеться перед отлетом, – сказал Стив, стараясь говорить шепотом.

Баки зевнул в подушку. Он проснулся и начал искать что-то рукой возле прикроватной лампы. Стив включил ее, и тогда Баки сел, поморщившись от света. Волосы Баки торчали в разные стороны и лезли в глаза, поэтому Стив пригладил несколько прядей, давая Баки время, чтобы полностью проснуться.

– Что за миссия? – спросил Баки. Его голос был приглушенным и хриплым, но от него по спине Стива забегали мурашки.

– База ГИДРы в Канзасе. Местным правоохранительным органам нужна помощь, чтобы ворваться туда и собрать данные. 

Баки наверняка призвал все свое спокойствие и сполз обратно на кровать.

– Та драка, в которую тебе все не терпелось ввязаться, да?

Стив на автомате хотел не согласиться, но был застигнут врасплох явной заботой на лице Баки, его мягкой улыбкой и морщинками вокруг глаз, которые портила только легкая печаль. Взгляд, который Баки на него направил, был теплым и приглашающим, как и постель, в которой Баки лежал. И насколько сильно Стиву хотелось пойти оторвать несколько голов ГИДРы, настолько же сильно ему хотелось забраться к Баки в постель и обнимать его вместо всего этого. 

– Неправда. Я не хотел ничего такого, – слабо отозвался Стив, и Баки фыркнул. 

– Ну конечно же. Мы прожили три месяца, а ты не избил никого, кроме боксерской груши. Уверен, Роджерс, это для тебя своеобразный рекорд.

– Вовсе нет, – пробурчал Стив и нахмурился, ощущая, как упрямо сжались его зубы. Но улыбка Баки только стала шире.

– В этом ты весь, – пробормотал Баки, протягивая руку и легонько проводя большим пальцем по складке между бровей. – Всегда ищешь противников покрупнее, правда?

Стива накрыло неясным ощущением вины, хоть тон Баки был нежным, а его прикосновения – ласковыми.

– Если тебе нужно, чтобы я остался, думаю, я могу не пойти и…

Баки покачал головой и щелкнул пальцами ему по лбу.

– Не глупи. Ты же им нужен, так ведь? Иисусе, Стив, ты был в двух мгновениях от того, чтобы навалять парню из парка, который однажды включил раздражающую музыку, а ведь он не сделал ничего плохого. Если хочешь подраться, найди для этого хорошую причину.

– Та музыка была ужасной, и я знал, что тебе больно на нее смотреть. Вот хорошая причина. И я собирался только поговорить с ним, – пробурчал Стив. Баки болезненно щурился, глядя тогда на парня, который включил музыку, звучащую как мутировавшая и отдающая эхом сирена. Стив, может, и хотел поговорить с тем парнем, но Баки перехватил его и потащил вместо этого к палатке с мороженым. 

– Эм, ладно, как скажешь, – Баки накрылся одеялом и поерзал спиной на кровати. – Удачно тебе там побить нацистов, постарайся не умереть. 

Стив закатил глаза.

– Бак, твоя забота очень трогает.

Баки лежал с закрытыми глазами и улыбался. 

Стив выключил свет, но все еще не уходил. В этом весь ты, сказал Баки со всеми этими понимающими теплыми чувствами. Теперь, когда бессознательная вина прошла, Стив мог уйти с чистой совестью. Баки знал, Баки понимал, и он не обижался и не пытался остановить его. Каждый раз, когда Стив думал о том, что существует какой-то предел благодарности, которую он чувствовал к Баки, то всегда оказывался неправ. Стив и в самом деле не хотел уходить, не выразив это хоть как-то, но и не мог заставить себя сказать это. Он стоял там на коленях, практически вибрируя от слов «я тебя люблю», не в силах произнести это вслух. Стив мог сболтнуть лишнего или заставить Баки волноваться о том, что это всего лишь новый способ попрощаться. Они с Баки не прощались.

– Я думал, тебе пора на самолет, – сказал Баки приглушенным подушкой и одеялом голосом.

– Так и есть.

– Думал, ты и в самом деле хочешь поотрывать головы злобным нацистам. 

– Я и хочу, – беспомощно улыбнулся Стив и сложил руки на кровати Баки, устроив на них подбородок.

– Господи боже, Стив, ну тогда иди и дай мне поспать. Сейчас же три часа ночи, – простонал Баки в подушку. 

– Я буду скучать по тебе, не будь таким придурком.

Теперь же Баки поднял голову от подушки и посмотрел на Стива. Он был одновременно очаровательным и сердито-раздраженным. Должно быть, на лице у Стива было много чего написано, потому что взгляд Баки потеплел, вся раздражительность ушла, оставив только чистую заботу. От этого Стиву показалось, что он нежится под лучами солнца.

– На операции я буду в командном центре. Если ты ничего не имеешь против.

Стив улыбнулся ему.

– Ага, это будет прекрасно. Но только если ты и сам этого хочешь. Полагаю, и Мария тоже.

– Именно она это и предложила. А теперь, Роджерс, иди и занимайся своими мстительными делами. Я буду здесь.

Стив ушел, как ему и было приказано, ощущая себя способным плыть по воздуху. И этой силы бы хватило, чтобы долететь до командного центра Мстителей. 

***

После инструктажа в самолете и продолжительной встречи с местными вооруженными силами, на которых обсуждался план операции, они готовы были выдвигаться. Как Баки и обещал, его голос, теплый и близкий, сопровождал Стива в наушнике на протяжении всего рейда. Это совсем не походило на ощущение того, будто Баки следит за ним глазами из какой-то снайперской засады, готовый пристрелить любого, кто подойдет слишком близко. И не напоминало бой с ним бок о бок. Но это было все так же хорошо и ощущалось правильным – в двадцать первом веке Стиву этого сильно не хватало. К тому же Баки отлично разбирался во всем, особенно в паре с Марией. Вместе они дотошно и тщательно следили за всем с воздуха, поддерживая общую картину операции и координируя Стива и Мстителей с командами спецназа и федералов. Баки оказался особенно полезным, когда предостерегал их от попадания в ловушки, расставленные ГИДРой, и в предугадывании тактики агентов. После всего случившегося он был с ними хорошо знаком. Спокойные интонации голоса Баки ощущались якорем реальности в бушующем хаотичном море этой операции, состоящей из множества движущихся частей. 

Голос Баки был еще якорем и для гнева Стива. Эта база, может, и не имела никакого отношения к Зимнему Солдату, но она все еще была под началом ГИДРы. Баки был прав: Стиву все так же не терпелось ввязаться в драку. И стирание агентов ГИДРы с лица земли приносило куда больше удовлетворения, чем уничтожение боксерских груш. В бою была ясность, по которой Стив тоже скучал – по тому, как мир сужался до одного его тела, щита, врага и его команды. По тому, как его злости наконец-то удавалось куда-то выплеснуться и что-нибудь сделать. 

«Три солдата противника прямо по курсу. База командного центра находится двумя этажами ниже, и тут, возможно, понадобится Железный Человек, чтобы вынести дверь. К тебе несется новая волна пешек, Кэп. Беги к восточному коридору и встретишь группу спецназа, они помогут расправиться с ними».

Сосредоточенный и неподвластный хаосу на земле голос Баки заставлял Стива концентрироваться и оставаться в сознании, помня недавнюю просьбу Марии оставить в живых хотя бы несколько агентов. Стив легко проносился сквозь ряды агентов ГИДРы с Сэмом и Наташей по обе стороны от него. Он чувствовал себя каким-то подобием щита, брошенным при помощи команды Баки, потому он что взлетал и возвращался обратно к нему.

Как только база ГИДРы была зачищена без серьезных потерь с их стороны, Баки отключился, ответив на благодарности от Мстителей и федералов неловким «не за что». Стив не был готов к его уходу, но и особых оснований для того, чтобы Баки оставался на связи во время зачистки и сбора оперативных данных, тоже не было. Возможно, он просто выдохся. Стив только начал надеяться, что завтра все закончится, когда Тони сказал:

– Хм, думаю, у нас есть проблема. 

А затем были четыре дня охоты по всему штату за тремя агентами, непонятным образом усовершенствованными ГИДРой. Они и близко не были так же сильны, как Стив и Баки, но они были нестабильными и неприспособленными к обычной жизни, к тому же один из них мог становиться почти что невидимым. Неясно, были ли эти ублюдки усилены добровольно или нет, но Стив на всякий случай приказал не вести огонь на поражение. И, конечно же, Стив побежал за одним из них, нагнав того в опасной близости к торговому центру, полному гражданских. Это напоминало драку с бешеной собакой. Агент даже кусался. Он был настолько не в себе, что даже не смог внятно произнести свое злодейское «Хайль ГИДРА!». 

Поэтому Стиву пришлось сделать то, что сделал бы с любым взбесившимся животным: он отбросил свою жалость и быстро свернул ему шею.

На какой-то момент Стива накрыло фантомной памятью – он вспомнил, как держал Баки точно так же, как одним движением руки мог сломать ему шею, а не вывихнуть руку в том отчаянном бою на хеликарриере. Эта мысль тогда ему даже и в голову не пришла. Но воспоминания и то, что происходило сейчас, перемешались c вибрирующим тошнотворным ощущением. Безжизненные и пустые глаза агента ГИДРы были такими же светло-голубыми, как у Баки. Все это накатило с такой страшной силой, что Стива вдруг вырвало. Вместо того, чтобы концентрироваться на реальности, он хватал ртом воздух, ощущая, будто какая-то его часть застряла в этом невыносимом чувстве, что все могло быть и хуже. Но Баки был в порядке, говорил себе Стив. Он тебя вспомнил. 

Сэм спустился, вернувшись с облета периметра, и сложил крылья.

– Кэп, ты в порядке?

– Да, да. Он просто ударил меня в живот и достал, – ответил Стив, и Сэм купился на это. Стив включил свой наушник. – Я схватил его и… нейтрализовал. 

***

Как только с усовершенствованными оперативниками ГИДРы было покончено, для Мстителей не осталось никакой работы, кроме написания отчетов и анализа собранных в ходе операции улик и данных. В итоге вся команда на квинджете вернулась обратно в Башню. Стив был без сил, после всех этих дней, проведенных в полной боевой готовности, но все равно начал писать свой отчет по пути домой. И подумывал о том, чтобы позвонить Баки.

У Стива было достаточно времени, чтобы написать ему несколько сообщений. Просто чтобы дать знать, что с ним все хорошо, и проверить, как там Баки. Баки только присылал ему в ответ фотографии того, чем он занимался в течение дня – для Стива они были маленькими островками спокойствия посреди сумасшедших дней. У Баки как фотографа был своеобразный взгляд на вещи, он снимал как вблизи, так и издалека, поэтому у Стива оказывались серии фотографий листьев, подсвеченных солнечным светом, странным образом телескопированный снимок двери кабинета психолога, фото Марии, вокруг которой ореолом располагались мониторы в командном центре, широкоформатный снимок пустой качалки Мстителей, потому что вся команда уехала. 

Стив расценил фотографии как знак того, что у Баки не было настроения разговаривать, пусть даже в текстовых сообщениях, и решил, что сможет подождать личной встречи. Стиву очень сильно хотелось увидеться с Баки вживую. Ему нужно было прогнать тот кошмар, который мог бы произойти, потому что в его мыслях он казался чересчур реалистичным. 

Стив вымылся в командной душевой и вернулся в квартиру все еще одетый в костюм, запоздало спохватившись, что оставил сумку с одеждой в джете. Было темно, но полночь еще не наступила. В это время Баки, вероятно, уже спал, поэтому Стив постарался как можно тише открыть дверь, поставить щит на место, содрать с себя экипировку и разуться. Стив уже направлялся к себе в комнату, чтобы сменить костюм на одежду для сна и как следует отдохнуть. Но желание увидеть Баки было таким сильным и невыносимым, что Стив понял: он не уснет, пока не успокоит ту часть разума, которая все еще слышала хруст ломаемых костей и видела безжизненные голубые глаза.

Стив с минуту простоял у двери, прислушиваясь. Дыхание Баки успокаивало, и этого вроде как было достаточно. На секунду Стив хотел поддаться усталости и позволить ему себя убаюкать. Он думал задержаться у двери еще на мгновение, но потом открыл ее так тихо, как только смог. Видимо, недостаточно тихо, потому что Баки зашевелился и проснулся.

– Стив? – спросил он сонным и хриплым голосом. 

– Ага, это я, – Стив зашел внутрь, приблизился к кровати и тяжело опустился на пол, прислонившись к тумбочке. Он был слишком уставшим, чтобы вести себя осторожно. – Шш, не вставай. Просто хотел сказать, что вернулся.

Баки рывком поднялся и сел, сонно моргая.

– Ты в порядке?

– Все хорошо. Отделался царапинами.

От этого Баки еще только больше проснулся и потянулся, чтобы включить лампу у кровати, а затем окинул Стива цепким взглядом на предмет ранений. Смотреть было не на что, по крайней мере, пока Стив был в костюме. У него только все тело болело, как это обычно бывало во время войны, пока заживали ушибы и растяжения.

– Со мной все в порядке, честно. Спи дальше.

Но Стив все еще не мог заставить себя встать и уйти. Казалось, на то, чтобы подняться, понадобится слишком много сил, а одно только присутствие Баки уже было гораздо более сильным болеутоляющим, чем возвращение в собственную постель. Баки не хотел ложиться и сел на своей кровати поудобнее, чтобы посмотреть на Стива со всей своей спокойной задумчивостью, к которой Стив уже успел привыкнуть с тех пор, как Баки вернулся. Этот взгляд освободил его от последних воспоминаний о бое с усовершенствованным агентом ГИДРы, и только тогда Стив смог расслабиться.

– Со остальными все хорошо? – спросил Баки.

– Ага, ничего серьезного, кроме нескольких царапин и вывихов. Да, кстати, спасибо за фотографии. Они были милыми. Сэм сказал, тебе нужно разместить их в «Инстаграме». Понятия не имею, что это такое.

В ответ Баки улыбнулся.

– Хмм, ну, может быть, – его лицо стало мрачным, а голос – слегка тревожным. – Прости, что я не… не писал и не разговаривал.

– Фотографии стоили тысячи слов, правда? Все хорошо, Бак. Я так понял, что ты достаточно наговорился во время всей операции.

Баки закатил глаза, но отрицать не стал, только слегка виновато поморщился.

Некоторое время они молчали. Это напоминало те ночевки в доме у Баки, когда они оба еще были детьми. И то, как они вместе спали в одной палатке на войне.

В те годы подобные моменты приводили либо к хихиканью, либо к вопросам, которые нельзя было задать при свете дня. Может, сегодня ночью Баки это вспомнил, потому что он спросил:

– Это то, чем ты хотел заниматься после войны?

– Что? – Стив уже успел слегка задремать, поэтому не понял, о чем говорит Баки.

Баки протянул ладонь и потрогал звезду на его костюме. Стиву хотелось взять его за руку и подержать, но Баки уже отстранился.

– Продолжать сражаться.

– Я не знаю, – ответил Стив, потому что он и в самом деле не знал. Если он и думал о чем-то таком, то это было в общих неясных чертах. Небольшой дом, Пегги, Баки, какая-нибудь простая полезная работа, может даже при штабе СНР. Думать о чем-то конкретном было все равно что искушать судьбу еще сильнее, чем он уже это делал. – А что ты… Ты помнишь, чем хотел заниматься после войны?

Баки на секунду отвел глаза, глубоко вдохнул и снова посмотрел на него с задумчивой грустью в глазах. 

– Я просто хотел вернуться домой. Думаю, я продолжал его искать, даже когда меня схватила ГИДРА. Я как-то сбежал однажды и смог добраться до Бруклина. Узнал совсем немного, но все это не было домом. Я вернулся туда несколько месяцев назад после того, как поговорил с Сэмом. И все еще не чувствую себя там правильно.

Баки покачал головой, улыбнувшись одной из своих едва заметных грустных улыбок, от которых у Стива каждый раз разрывалось сердце. И Стиву, как обычно, хотелось все исправить, что бы этот взгляд Баки ни означал.

– А теперь? Ты все еще хочешь… Мы можем вернуться в Бруклин.

Баки встряхнул головой.

– Это не дом.

Он не врал. В смысле, нынешний Бруклин не был их домом. Бруклин, в котором они выросли, исчез десятилетия назад.

– А что же тогда дом? – спросил Стив у Баки.

– Ты.

Это слово ударило Стива так, будто он снова упал в Потомак из хеликарриера. У него даже дыхание перехватило. Баки криво усмехнулся и пожал плечами, мол, ну что теперь ты будешь делать, но Стив сумел рассмотреть, что свет, который наполнял глаза Баки, был любовью.

И это все обрушилось на Стива волнами, потому что он неожиданно вспомнил, что сказал Фьюри сразу после того, как его разморозили. Фьюри отвез его в домик в лесу, чтобы помочь привести мысли в порядок. «Я просто хочу пойти домой», – беспомощно сказал тогда Стив, все еще ошеломленный тем, что сбежал от смерти в двадцать первый век. Фьюри говорил что-то о квартире в Бруклине от Щ.И.Т.а, которая его ждет, и Стив чуть ли не свалился на землю, потому что это не ощущалось его домом. Он больше не мог вернуться – ему некуда было возвращаться, дома больше нигде не было.

Вместо этого Стив вежливо покивал Фьюри, зашел в хижину и упал на колени, согнувшись от крика, который с трудом мог сдерживать. Если бы он начал, он бы вряд ли уже успокоился. Стив понимал, что дом был где-то, куда он никогда не сможет вернуться. И он не приложил усилий, чтобы создать новый. Квартира в Бруклине, квартира в Вашингтоне, квартира в Башне – это все были места, где Стив иногда жил какое-то время. Они были пустыми, без мамы, без Баки, без отголосков памяти в вещах, которые им принадлежали, и даже без воспоминаний, которые Стив о них сохранил. Разве Баки не об этом спросил, когда впервые зашел в квартиру, мол, это твой дом? Стив не смог тогда сказать «да». «Это место, где я теперь живу», – ответил он, не желая называть его чем-то большим. Но теперь…

Стив плакал. Он сообразил, что делает это, только по потоку льющихся слез. Баки утер их с такой нежностью, что Стив только сильнее заплакал.

– Стив, тшш. Эй, ну же, все хорошо.

Баки слез с кровати и поднял Стива на ноги. Стив вцепился в него и уткнулся лицом в его грудь, держась так сильно, что это должно быть уже было неудобно. Но Баки все еще крепко обнимал его твердой металлической рукой и водил по спине живой ладонью. Стив пытался успокоиться, но не мог остановиться, оплакивая за все годы скорби и борясь с ощущением того, что он вновь обрел то самое дорогое, с потерей которого уже успел смириться. Стив жадно прислушивался к тому, что он думал, уже потерял, – к сердцу Баки, которое сейчас стучало быстрее обычного. 

Хотел ли Стив продолжать сражаться? Ну да. Существует так много сражений и вещей, которые стоят того, чтобы за них бороться. Стиву тоже хотелось вернуться домой. Он уже давно хотел вернуться, но понятия не имел, как именно. Теперь же здесь был Баки, который показал, что все куда проще, чем он себе представлял. Ну, Баки ведь всегда соображал быстрее Стива.

– Прости, Стив, – произнес Баки тихим дрожащим голосом. – Я не был готов вернуться домой… некоторое время. Знал, что это может причинить тебе боль.

Стив помотал головой, все еще прижимаясь к груди Баки. Да, это было больно, но теперь все было неважно.

– Все, что захочешь, Бак. Все что угодно, – только и смог сказать Стив. Баки прошелся ладонью по его волосам и потом опустил свою тяжелую прохладную руку на его шею.

– А что насчет того, что нужно тебе?

– Мне нужен ты. Прямо сейчас мне нужен ты, – Стив рискнул поднять глаза на Баки, зная, что его лицо все еще мокрое от слез. Он оставил влажное пятно на футболке Баки, но тот и сам смотрел на него заплаканными глазами. – Это для меня дом, – на пробу сказал Стив.

– Ты ведь живешь здесь. Так что да, я очень на это надеюсь.

Стив ущипнул Баки за бок, но, кроме мускулов, щипать там было не за что. Баки вскрикнул и попытался увернуться.

– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, – сказал Стив, надеясь, что Баки это понял.

Это было то, что они осторожно строили вместе. Со всеми этими мелочами вроде красивых растений и совместных ужинов. Стив думал, что делал это все ради Баки. Но они оба были частью одного целого, того, что было больше и полнее, чем каждый из них по отдельности.

– Я знаю, – отозвался Баки с улыбкой, и Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ с облегчением и радостью. Он был рад, что Баки это знал. Или если не знал, то понимал. Стив соскучился по этому. – Ты говорил, что хочешь помочь. Это то, как ты помогаешь, Стив.

Стив снова чуть не расчувствовался и начал всхлипывать. Баки поцокал языком и обхватил его за щеки обеими руками – прохладной и горячей. Металлическая ладонь прижималась к перегретому лицу Стива слишком приятно. Стив только громче завсхлипывал, уткнулся в грудь Баки и потерся мокрым носом о его футболку.

– Фу, – рассмеявшись, запротестовал Баки. – Подожди, – сказал он и перелез через Стива, чтобы пойти в ванную. 

Через минуту Баки вернулся с полотенцем и уселся на кровать. Он приложил прохладную мокрую ткань к покрасневшим и припухшим глазам Стива. Но это только дало обратный эффект, потому что Стив снова начал плакать. Это было глупо, но это было одним из той сотни серьезных и не очень способов заботы Баки о нем. Пять, или семьдесят, лет назад Стив бы начал ворчать и запустил бы полотенце Баки в голову. Тогда он еще не умел принимать чье-то внимание. Но несколько лет спустя пересмотрел свои взгляды на это.

– Прости, прости, – сказал Стив и попытался взять ситуацию под контроль.

– Не за что тут извиняться, – Баки оттолкнул его, и Стив подвинулся, оставляя место, а затем прижался поближе к теплу. – Кажется, это не слишком-то помогает. А что может помочь, когда глаза припухшие от слез? Холодные ложки? Я могу пойти и на несколько минут засунуть левую руку в морозилку, а потом приложить ее к твоему лицу.

Стив громко рассмеялся, по его лицу все еще текли слезы. Он поднес к глазам мокрое полотенце и посмотрел на Баки, который тепло улыбался ему. В основном эта мягкая и красивая улыбка была видна лишь по глазам.

– Я так тебя люблю.

Баки резко вдохнул и тяжело сглотнул, несколько раз удивленно моргнув. Стив попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла нерешительной.

– Это не новость. – Баки только коротко и резко мотнул головой. 

Стив ждал, рассматривая лицо Баки, чтобы уловить, о чем тот думал. Да, там была любовь, но еще – опасение и печаль, и другие мысли, которые сменялись так быстро, что Стив не успевал их считывать. Стиву захотелось уйти, чтобы оставить Баки в покое. Была середина ночи, а Стив, должно быть, давил слишком сильно. Ему не нужно было ответное признание, не после всего того, что Баки уже сказал или сделал. На лице Баки была решимость, твердая и слегка отчаянная. Он наклонился и прижался губами к губам Стива. Это было мягко и сдержанно, словно предварительное исследование этой его части. И одновременно с этим тепло. И слишком быстро, потому что Баки отстранился, а Стив издал тревожный звук, словно его чего-то лишили. Баки замер, прикрыв глаза, а на его щеках показался румянец.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Стив.

– Раньше ты говорил «все что захочешь», – пробормотал Баки.

– Все что захочешь.

Баки длинно выдохнул и устроился сверху. Он целовал Стива в лоб, щеки, горбинку на носу. Он целовал веки и все еще влажные ресницы. Стив поднял дрожащие ладони, устроил их на бедрах Баки и стал ловить губами его губы. Он уже понял, какими мягкими они были и как ощущалась его улыбка на вкус. Они только целовались, но этого уже было более чем достаточно после всех недель, в течение которых Стив настраивался на Баки, после всех лет вожделения. И Баки был слишком осторожным.

Ладони Баки скользили по его костюму, и Стиву сквозь гибкую легкую броню они казались воображаемыми.

– Пожалуйста, – снова произнес Стив, и Баки в ответ хмыкнул.

Он начал расстегивать пряжки и молнии на верхней части костюма, высвобождая из него Стива с такой сосредоточенностью, что поначалу это было сложно выносить. Баки не спешил, он сбросил костюм на пол, куда тот приземлился с негромким звуком, а затем снял со Стива нижнюю футболку. Когда Стив уже был раздет по пояс, Баки вжался лицом между его шеей и плечом. Он глубоко вдохнул, и от этого Стива со стоном подкинуло над кроватью. Всякий стыд и смущение пугающе быстро ушли. Баки поцеловал то место на шее, и Стива будто прошило насквозь дрожащими и трепещущими волнами электричества. Когда Баки высунул язык, чтобы попробовать на вкус его кожу, Стив застонал. Это было едва уловимое мокрое и скользкое ощущение, но от гиперчувствительности каждый дюйм кожи Стива словно ожил. Наверное, это все из-за сыворотки. Или, может быть, во всем виноваты годы отчаянно отрицаемого голода.

Баки успокоил его, проведя ладонями вдоль боков, а затем сосредоточился на штанах. К счастью, Стив успел уже снять свой боевой пояс раньше, так что Баки оставалось стянуть с него только штаны и носки, а затем сбросить их в общую кучу одежды и оставить Стива в одних трусах. Баки пока не снимал их и вернулся обратно к груди Стива, изучая оставшиеся поджившие ушибы, рассыпающиеся на боках. Рука Баки зависла около яркого синяка прямо над почкой – это был подарок от прилетевшего в него колена, от которого Стив не сумел увернуться. Баки посмотрел Стиву в глаза и приподнял бровь, явно спрашивая, мол, и что, это и есть «отделаться царапинами»? Стив помотал головой и втянул Баки в новый, глубокий на этот раз поцелуй. Это было медленно, так медленно, что Стив успел изучить и запомнить каждое ощущение: от того, как мокро их языки скользили друг по другу, до того, каким приятным ощущался вес Баки на его бедрах. Баки рукой держал его шею, поглаживая большим пальцем вдоль линии челюсти и устроив прохладную левую ладонь лежать на синяке на боку Стива. Обе руки самого Стива были под футболкой Баки в поисках горячей кожи. Его собственные кончики пальцев ощущались грубыми и грязными по сравнению с нежной кожей под ними. Стив был так ошеломлен этими ощущениями, что каждое новое прикосновение пьянило все сильней. 

Баки на пробу надавил на синяк, и бок опалило болью. Но под металлическими пальцами тупая боль превращалась в пугающе приятное ощущение. Стив задохнулся и застонал, и Баки тут же убрал руку.

– Прости, прости, – заговорил он.

Но Стив покачал головой и попросил:

– Нет, надави сильнее, пожалуйста.

Теперь он стонал от неспешного поцелуя, от которого перехватывало дыхание, и боли, перемешанной с удовольствием. Это было как прикасаться к чему-то раскаленному и не понимать, холодный или горячий отклик дает кожа. Это было просто ощущение, безграничное, катающееся под его кожей. Баки наклонил голову, изучая Стива темными от желания глазами, а потом со всей аккуратностью сильно нажал на синяк. И Стива накрыло – он запрокинул голову и застонал от прекрасного ощущения боли, захватившего его полностью. Он вскинул бедра, ища большего контакта. Баки склонился и проглотил стон еще более глубоким поцелуем. На этот раз он целовал грубее, с зубами, продолжая равномерно надавливать по всему боку Стива. У Стива уже стояло. Так крепко, что ему было больно, но все равно это ощущалось отчаянно приятно. Все ощущалось приятно, несмотря на боль.

Сначала Стив испугался, что кончит ужасно быстро только от одной маленькой провокации. Сказывались годы ожидания – он провел слишком долго без всего этого. Но Баки вроде бы не возражал. Он раскраснелся и был полон решимости. Он сосредоточил все свое внимание на Стиве так, что тот почти физически мог это почувствовать, будто его взгляд ощущался как-то иначе, чем прикосновения.

– Господи, какой же ты красивый, – сказал Баки низким от возбуждения голосом, что, должно быть, было неправдой, потому что лицо Стива все еще было красным от слез. Но, судя по открытому выражению на лице Баки, дело было не только в этом.

Стив неуклюже схватился на футболку Баки, и тот, уловив намек, поспешно ее снял. Затем он стянул трусы со Стива и свои пижамные штаны. Под ними ничего не было, а член был твердым, отчего Стив всхлипнул, потому что, о господи, как же сильно ему хотелось. Он сомневался во всем множестве головокружительных и сбивающих с толку вариантов, потому что не был уверен, что находится в своем уме, чтобы выбрать хоть один. Его разум заполонило оглушительной статикой от желания и всех ощущений. Тело Стива выбрало за него – он толкнулся вверх, к Баки, оба их члена соприкоснулись, и тогда уже Баки застонал и распахнул глаза. После этого все пошло быстрее – они терлись друг о друга неуклюже и отчаянно. Стив цеплялся за Баки и прижимал его к себе, думая, что если Баки сдвинется хоть на дюйм, то он умрет. Баки просунул между ними руку, стиснул их члены и несколько раз крепко прошелся ладонью. Это было почти на грани, потому что Баки все схватывал на лету – особенно то, как Стиву хотелось именно сейчас, на грани боли и наслаждения. Стив кончил, судорожно затрясся, а Баки с прерывистым стоном и дрожью последовал за ним пару секунд спустя. 

Баки рухнул на него, и Стив обхватил его руками прежде, чем подумал перекатить его на бок. Они оба были взмокшими и липкими и все еще тяжело дышали. Это ощущалось так же славно и правильно, как Стив чувствовал себя посреди поля боя. Баки потерся о него носом и прижался ртом к шее, и Стив задрожал, притянув Баки в мокрый поцелуй, который становился все более собственническим и жадным от этого маленького вызова. Наконец они улеглись, кое-как вытерлись простынями и снова поцеловались.

Стив чувствовал себя как в тумане. Он был будто пьяный, но спать особенно не хотелось. Он хотел все то, что Баки еще мог ему дать. К счастью для него, Баки прямо-таки горел желанием дать ему больше.

Стив вдруг понял – Баки хотел так же сильно, как и Стив. Его губы были ярко-красными и припухшими, на щеках все еще был румянец, а от его направленного лихорадочного взгляда Стиву хотелось запрокинуть голову и подставить горло, обнажить себя, предложить каждую часть своего тела, что бы Баки ни захотел с ней сделать. Баки был таким красивым сейчас, открытым в своем желании, и Стив был безмерно счастлив, что все это принадлежало только ему одному.

– Готов к чему-нибудь еще? – спросил Баки, обхватив ладонью лицо Стива. Тот повернулся и поцеловал его руку, кивнув.

– К чему угодно, – ответил он, просяще. Он понятия не имел, о чем еще попросить. Он все еще хотел чего-то большего.

– Уверен? Ты не слишком устал?

Стив покачал головой.

– Пожалуйста.

Баки наградил его мучительно нежной улыбкой и поцелуем, а затем перекатился и принялся рыться в ящике прикроватной тумбочки. Вернулся он с маленьким флаконом массажного масла или смазки – Стив не сумел прочитать этикетку из-за того, что Баки катал банку между ладоней, согревая. Это заставило Стива улыбнулся и едва ли снова не заплакать.

– На живот, – приказал Баки, и Стив послушно перевернулся.

Стив собрался положить голову на сложенные руки, когда Баки подтокнул его в затылок в сторону подушки, заставив обернуться. В итоге Стив обнял подушку и, повернувшись, с интересом пронаблюдал, как Баки вылил немного масла себе на пальцы правой руки.

– Немного разведи ноги.

Стив так и сделал, почувствовав, как во рту пересохло.

– Что ты?..

Баки провел скользким пальцем между его ягодиц и погладил промежность. Стив задрожал, втянув воздух.

– Пробовал так когда-нибудь? С пальцами внутри?

Стив только смотрел на него, раскрыв глаза. Он покачал головой.

– Хмм, тогда ты много пропустил. Но, думаю, тебе понравится. Просто расслабься. И смотри на меня, ладно?

Стив тяжело сглотнул и кивнул, постаравшись расслабиться, как приказал ему Баки.

Баки улегся сбоку, лицом к нему, и стал мягко водить пальцем вокруг его дырки. Стив резко осознал, к чему это все идет, и его тело опалило жаром. Баки насмешливо улыбнулся и протолкнул палец внутрь. Стив застонал, прикрыв глаза, потому что эти ощущения были странными, но приятными. Его член снова начал наливаться. Стив переключился на мысли, прикосновения, ощущения простыней и то, как медленно палец Баки входил и выходил из него. А затем Стив вспомнил о том, что Баки ему сказал.

Он открыл глаза и смотрел на Баки. Это не было сложно, и никогда уже не будет.

– А ты пробовал? – спросил Стив странным задушенным голосом.

– Ага. Делаю так иногда. Когда… ну, когда дрочу. Думаю о твоих пальцах во мне. Или члене.

Стив застонал только от одной мысли. Ему так отчаянно этого захотелось, и тогда Баки протолкнул еще один палец. От вторжения все приятно заныло. Все было совсем не так, как Стив себе это представлял, и не тем, что он ожидал. Стив поднял задницу, насаживаясь на пальцы Баки, и тот стал вталкивать их в размеренном, мучительно медленном темпе.

– Еще, – попросил Стив.

– Уже? – спросил Баки, довольный собой. Стив мог видеть, что он тоже был возбужден. Баки ни на секунду не сводил с него глаз. Он только слегка ускорился, сосредоточенно кусая губы. Стив смотрел на него рот, представлял все то другое, что он только мог им делать, и знал, что Баки видит это желание на его лице.

– Тебе нравится на меня смотреть. Ты всегда на меня смотришь, – сказал Баки задумчиво.

– Ну да. Я… Ты… Красивый. Всегда таким был. Ты и сам должен знать. Я всегда… – Баки засунул внутрь еще один палец, и Стив вскрикнул, потому что это было больно. Но боль длилась где-то секунду, а затем превратилась в ощущение тугого тепла. Стив почувствовал, как Баки согнул пальцы и потрогал то место, от которого у него перед глазами появились белые вспышки, перекрывающие собой все те мысли и слова, которые Стив хотел сказать. Стив вцепился в подушку с такой силой, что уже было подумал, что порвал ее, и, может быть, даже закричал.

Стив пытался потереться членом и насадиться на пальцы Баки глубже, быстрее. И этого всего было так много, что Стив стонал и всхлипывал. Баки же поддерживал устойчивый темп, успокаивая его и шепча нежности. Стиву с трудом удавалось не отводить от него взгляда, от желания он просто превратился в живой оголенный провод.

– Быстрее, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – бормотал Стив, и Баки послушался его, пока четкие вспышки удовольствия не превратились в нескончаемую волну, от которой Стив жестко прижался к простыне и кончил. Все это время он продолжал смотреть на Баки, на его жар, и желание, и восхищение. От оргазма Стив на мгновение отключился, а когда пришел в себя, то почувствовал, как Баки вынимает из него пальцы. От этого Стив захныкал и задрожал, неожиданно ощутив пустоту. Баки успокоил его долгим поцелуем и погладил металлической рукой по спине.

Стив откатился от мокрой лужицы, которую оставил, и тогда Баки пробормотал:

– Нужно сменить белье. О боже, ну и беспорядок мы тут устроили.

– Потом, – ответил Стив и голодно кивнул на член Баки, который все еще стоял и сочился смазкой. – Позволишь мне о тебе позаботиться, а?

– Ну хорошо, – разрешил Баки, выдохнув, расставив ноги и, о боже, какие у него бедра. Стиву хотелось уделить им пристальное внимание, но прямо сейчас куда более заметной и значительной проблемой был член Баки. Он был толще и даже слегка больше, чем у него самого.

Стив подумал, что не ошибется, если подрочит Баки. Он поискал смазку, выдавил ее себе на ладонь. Поначалу это было странным – Стив никогда раньше не трогал чужой член, ракурс и скользкая смазка казались непривычными. На несколько мгновений Стиву показалось, что сейчас это будет ощущаться как рука на собственном члене, но так не произошло. Под его ладонью был нежный и горячий член Баки. Баки выгибался от его прикосновений, запрокидывая голову на подушки. Стив на пробу медленно и изучающе провел по стволу, удивляясь тому, каким твердым он был, как у Баки на него стояло.

– Так хорошо? – спросил Стив.

– Хорошо, – ответил Баки. – Очень, очень хорошо, о черт.

Он лежал там распутно раскинувшись и, боже, был таким прекрасными с раздвинутыми ногами, металлической рукой, заброшенной за голову, правой рукой, цепляющейся за простыни. Точеные мышцы пресса были напряжены, а линии бедер четко проступали. Лицо Баки было расслаблено от удовольствия, и Стив был без ума от того, как оно блестело от пота, а его грудь раскраснелась от напряжения. Стив бы хотел нарисовать его, но подумал, что не выдержит, если кто-то еще сможет увидеть эту картину.

Стив продолжил медленно и размеренно дрочить ему, пока Баки не начал тяжело дышать и резко вскидывать бедра навстречу его руке, очевидно, стараясь подстроиться под заданный темп. Стиву нужно было больше, поэтому он склонился для поцелуя, и Баки влажно ответил ему, застонав в рот. Стив все еще не ускорялся и вместо этого поцеловал Баки вдоль линии челюсти, его шею, ямку между ключицами. Он хотел удержать Баки здесь, в этом моменте чистого удовольствия так долго, как они оба смогут вытерпеть. Время застыло, и весь остальной мир сузился до их кожи, жаркого тепла, дыхания и того, как они вместе двигались туда и обратно.

Баки уже был на грани – он сорванным голосом сказал «Стив», и тогда тот ускорился, сжав его чуть сильнее. Издав несколько сдавленных стонов и зажмурившись, Баки кончил на грудь и живот. Его прошивало дрожью еще несколько секунд, и когда он открыл глаза, то его зрачки были расширены, а радужка была скорее серой, чем синей. На его ресницах блестело несколько слезинок. Баки рассмеялся, а его глаза загорелись от пьянящего удовольствия.

Стиву вдруг захотелось попробовать Баки на вкус, что он и сделал, слизав сперму с его живота. Не то чтобы это было вкусно, но и плохого в этом ничего не было. Но это все равно ощущалось хорошо, хоть Стив и сделал это по какой-то непонятной причине. Но когда Баки слабо сказал «О боже», Стив улыбнулся. 

Наконец они упали рядом, полностью обессилевшие. Постель была перепачкана, они оба были грязными, но Стива это совсем не волновало. Ему еще никогда не было настолько хорошо. Он надеялся, что Баки чувствовал себя так же. И, судя по невыносимо легкомысленному и самодовольному взгляду Баки, так оно и было.

– Белье, – пробормотал Баки, слабо поглаживая его по груди и трогая то, что когда-то называлось простыней. Стив застонал. Он совершенно не был готов перестилать все, он был уверен, что его мышцы слишком слабы, а ноги неустойчивы, чтобы справиться с этим. Но минуточку…

– Моя постель. Пойдем, – сказал Стив и подтолкнул Баки.

– Ты такой умный, – восхитился Баки, и, окей, он определенно уже наполовину спал, потому что это прозвучало гораздо искреннее, чем обычно, когда Баки делал комплименты его умственным способностям. Баки хватило только на то, чтобы выбраться из постели вслед за Стивом, пройти по коридору в его комнату и заползти на кровать. Они оба уснули, как только накрылись одеялом. 

***

Когда на следующее утро Стив проснулся, то сразу отметил несколько вещей в потоке сознания, от которых он резко пришел в себя: приятная боль в мышцах от всех упражнений, прикосновение простыней к голой коже и Баки, крепко его обнимавший. Стив выдохнул и прислушался: Баки дышал ему в грудь и едва слышно храпел, а его пульс был, как обычно, ровным. Лодыжка Баки цеплялась за него, а другая нога Баки была заброшена ему на бедро. Баки лежал головой у Стива на груди, а волосы щекотали ему шею. Стив почувствовал, как Баки пошевелил пальцами на ноге, и от этого смешного маленького движения Стив широко улыбнулся в подушку. Господи, он любил Баки куда сильнее, чем мог себе представить.

– Доброе утро, – пробурчал Баки. От его низкого голоса в груди у Стива завибрировало.

– Самое лучшее утро, – отозвался Стив и открыл глаза, чтобы уставиться в потолок.

Баки затрясся от тихого смеха. Они оба начали выпутываться друг из друга, по-идиотски улыбаясь. При свете дня Стива затопило вопросами – как долго Баки этого хотел? Но разве теперь это вообще было важно? Прошлая ночь была отличной, понравилось ли все Баки? Стив был почти наверняка уверен, что понравилось. Знает ли Баки, что это вот Стивово «все что угодно» неограниченного срока действия? Но, наверное, сейчас было еще слишком раннее утро для такого количества вопросов. Стив принюхался к смешавшемуся запаху секса и их пота, который должен был быть волнительным, но на самом деле оказался не слишком приятным. Им обоим срочно нужно было в душ.

Баки сел на кровати и нежно провел пальцами по спутанным волосам Стива.

– Эй, я кое-что забыл сказать прошлой ночью.

– Да?

Баки кивнул и прижался лбом ко лбу Стива.

– Добро пожаловать домой.


End file.
